Harry Potter and the Affairs of State
by Nuvisionary
Summary: Somehow the idea of slipping into the pages of history is just not something Harry can do yet. It's not that he minds getting his affairs in order so he can go on with his life - it's that everyone else cares.
1. Chapter 1

You're Joking...Right?

**Author's Notes:** So Harry - why can't you just go along with everything? You know it's only been done for your own good.

The Weasley family decided tonight was finally the night they would finish the wedding reception for Bill and Fleur. Their first reception had been at the Burrow with Death Eater wedding crashers. This time it was to be a small, family affair. Unfortunately, nothing involving the Weasleys and the Delacours could be considered a small affair.  
The venue was an open-air pavilion on the grounds of a wizarding park, not too far from Godric's Hollow.

The park was catered by a witch whose family had suffered greatly under the Dark Lord and his followers. Once she heard that the legendary Harry Potter was a guest, she immediately tried to provide the party as her gift to the "Man Who Died, So That Many Could Live." Harry, of course, wasn't thrilled with his new title or the way the grateful woman fussed over him.

The Weasleys graciously refused the offer, but they did accept the woman's other offer to provide a discount as the very least she could do for such a wonderful family that helped "the famous Harry Potter" bring about Voldemort's downfall.

During the meal, set on an ornately carved oak table, Arthur Weasley stood up and offered a toast.

"My dearest family, I wanted to take a moment to offer a toast to the happy couple."  
He cleared his throat and lifted his goblet. "Bill and Fleur, you took your vows of matrimony at what were the darkest of times. You took them with the faith that your love would keep you together. And, thank Merlin, we are all here today to celebrate that love and faith. Here's to many years of bliss and many grandbabies for both your mothers to spoil."

Both Molly Weasley and Fleur's mother blushed at Arthur's words. They knew it was true, but they didn't need him to be that obvious.

After Arthur finished his first toast, he again cleared his throat and looked up at the pavilion ceiling as though he was looking up into the sky.

"I'd also like for us all to raise our goblets to those who are no longer with us. Because of each of them and their sacrifices, we are once again free of the terror of the Dark.

"To our honored fallen," he said after a pause.

"To our honored fallen," the families echoed.

As the night wore on, Arthur cornered Harry at the mini-bar where Harry had been sipping a butterbeer after Ron and Bill had made him drink a shot of fire whiskey.

"Harry, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Arthur said. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Anything to get away from these two is fine with me."

The two walked up a well-worn path along a darkening meadow. Arthur waited until they were well out of hearing range of the party.

"You know, Harry," he started. "Things for you are going to change, and you have to be ready to step into your new role. I know you won't want to do it, but you need to understand the position you are in now is a big responsibility."

Harry was silent. He wasn't sure where Mr. Weasley was going with this. He had gone to all the celebrations and funerals and spoke when asked. Terrified as he was of public speaking, and sure that he wasn't the hero everyone made him out to be, he did what he felt was his duty to his fallen friends and for the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, you have to accept your position in wizarding society. You are the victor. And to the victor, goes the spoils of war. Kingsley has asked me to help get you ready for what's coming next."

Arthur kept walking while Harry stopped. This was a conversation completely different from what he had expected. For the most part, he didn't know what he expected. But to hear an antiquated war axiom being used in the Magical world shouldn't have surprised him. It just seemed a little "uncivilized."

"Come on, Harry, keep up," Mr. Weasley said. "You are about to take possession of a great deal of wealth. And with that comes a great deal of responsibility. Not to mention title and station.

"You see, Harry, your family had a great deal of wealth in the first place. You only saw a very small amount set aside for your education and upkeep. But the Potters have a very long history in our world.

"Of course, we all thought someone would sit down with you and explain all of this to you at one point or another, but the time never presented itself. Dumbledore, Sirius, or Remus just never found the right time to show you everything. And, not that I'm the last choice, mind you, but, now is the time.

"Harry, you are royalty now, and it's time you started accepting it. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley. First we are going to see the Solicitor General of the Chancery Division who will provide you with the particulars of your titles, lands, and war settlements. Then we will go to Gringotts where you'll be given a full accounting of your holdings.

"I have to admit, Harry, you may need to brace yourself. The list will be long, and you may be shocked at who was found to have ties to Voldemort. I'm sure you'll keep your head. And I must impress upon you that you mustn't take the administration of all of this on your own. If you like, I can provide you with a list of suitable financial management firms to help you. Don't worry. I'm sure a barrister will be contacting you as soon as they hear you are in process."

Harry sat in the room he shared with Ron at the Burrow after the party and thought about what Mr. Weasley had told him. Of course he knew that he was going to still be "the Boy Who Lived," now the "Man Who Died, So That Many Could Live," but it wasn't something he liked or wanted to get used to being called. But this thing about going to see the Solicitor General and needing a financial management firm to help him manage his affairs–well, that was a little much. Just then, a knock came at the door.

Before he could say anything, the love of his life opened the door and walked inside.  
"I hope you're decent," Ginny said. "Well, if you're not decent, then it's too late since I'm already here."

Ginny walked over to the camp bed, where Harry was seated, and placed herself onto his lap.

"You know, Mr. Potter," she said as she slipped her arms around his neck, "I'm not in the habit of chasing down my heart's desire. As a matter of fact, I've become a bit impatient with the way he keeps running off with my father." Ginny's smile lit up her face. Her playfulness was just what Harry needed. Even after he had hurt her by breaking up with her, she had forgiven him for being "noble."

That didn't mean that he didn't have to serve his time as her virtual servant while he made up for their year apart. But it was a servitude he truly enjoyed, even though Ginny sometimes had him as busy as a house-elf.

"Is that so, Miss Weasley?" Harry answered. "Has the man of your dreams failed to be attentive? This is something I think we can fix."

Harry brought Ginny's lips to his and gently caressed them. As he deepened the kiss, he began to softly run his hands through her silky hair. He reveled in her scent of strawberries and wildflowers. To him, this was perfection.

When they broke the kiss, Ginny put her head on his chest.

"You know your dad is taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow," he said. "Apparently there's some business about spoils of war that I need to clear up."

Ginny sat up and looked into his emerald eyes. She looked lost for a moment, and then regained her playfulness.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," she said. "They'll most likely knight you and make you a member of the Order of the Garter or some such thing. Then maybe you'll meet the Queen or the Prince of Wales and be on your way."

"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything you know," he said. Harry rolled her off him and onto the bed where he began a merciless tickling of his girlfriend.

"Stop, stop, stop," Ginny huffed between laughing. "You win, Harry, you win."  
Harry smiled his crooked smile as his eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"I'll not be stopping until you promise to tell me everything you know. And I mean _everything_."

The door to the room swung open revealing Ron and Hermione in each other's arms.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Ron said as he untangled himself from Hermione. "Can't a bloke get a little privacy in his own room? And will you get off my sister, Potter?"

The merriment in the room grew as the teens laughed and Ginny escaped Harry's questioning. She was sure he'd pry all she knew from her if they remained alone, but she wasn't about to allow that to happen. She wanted Harry to stay with her and to do so of his own free will–not because he felt one of his stubborn nobility fits.

"So, why do you two need privacy?" Ginny asked. "It seems to me all you need is air. You two have almost been disgusting. It's been like listening to daytime drama on the wireless." Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione turn pink.

"Well, it's worth every second," Ron said as he took Hermione in his arms again. "'Mione is just bloody brilliant."

"Ronald, language," Hermione admonished him. She looked at Harry and Ginny as Ron held her. Harry knew that look. After spending so much time alone with her hunting Horcruxes, Harry could tell when Hermione had something to say. She definitely had something to say, but it was something she could only tell him alone.

"Ginny, your mum sent us up to find you and ask you to help her with the last bit of clean up. She said something about making sandwiches for tomorrow."

True to form, Ron volunteered to go with his sister to "supervise" the sandwich making.  
"I'll be right down," Hermione said to Ron's retreating back. "There's something I'd like to talk to Harry about."

Ginny froze in her tracks as Ron ran into her. Instead of stopping, Ron picked her up and kept moving.

"Come on," he said. "You can't keep Mum waiting."

Unwilling and completely unable to reach the floor with her feet, Ginny was carried along by Ron.

Harry and Hermione watched the two siblings.

"You certainly know how to motivate Ron to action," Harry said. "He's like a tidal wave when it comes to his stomach."

They shared a laugh and turned to each other.

"Okay, I know that look," Harry started. "What do you know, and what do I need to know about what's happening tomorrow?"

Hermione closed the door and took on her lecture mode. "Harry, we're dealing with an archaic spoils system here. And you as the leader and victor are entitled to it all. It all goes back to the Roman era when the Caesars used to pay their armies with booty from the lands they conquered."

Eyes bulging, Harry realized now what Mr. Weasley had been telling him about a management firm.

"You mean I get to pay everyone who fought on our side?"

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be able to fix some of the damage that Tom had inflicted during his reign of terror.

"I hope it's going to be that easy, Harry," Hermione said, "but I doubt there's much chance it will be that simple.

"You most likely will have to deal with a number of claims made against Voldemort and his followers. Most will be valid, but some are going to be made by people who think they can profit from the war by slipping through the bureaucratic cracks."

Harry frowned and furrowed his brow.

"Well, how hard can it be to confirm that someone was the victim of the war?" he asked.

"Apparently, it can get very confusing," Hermione said. "That's why Mr. Weasley suggested the financial firm to help you manage. They will most likely provide you with the research and a settlement amount. Hopefully, all you have to do then is sign off on the settlement and they take care of the rest."

Harry thought about this for a moment and smiled at his best friend.

"Sounds easy enough," he said. "Thanks, Hermione, I knew you'd be the one to help me understand what's going on."

"Harry, there's something else I think you ought to know." She looked around the room as though she was expecting someone else to be listening.

"These things can sometimes get very messy. People, politics, and money are a very dangerous combination. You have very little experience with people, other than those who are either trying to kill you or keep you from killing yourself. Politics and money…two subjects to which you are completely oblivious, judging by your handling of the late Minister Scrimgeour and your Tri-wizard Tournament winnings."

Harry's eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

"What do you mean? I invested my winnings into the family business," he said with a smile.

"Right. And Scrimgeour?" Hermione asked. "He was a politician, you know."

"Well, that was just… different."

The next day Harry woke, showered, and dressed before anyone else in the Burrow. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or Ron's particularly severe snoring that woke him. He was sure once he heard Ron there was no way he'd get back to sleep.

As he walked into the kitchen, he found Mrs. Weasley bustling around the stove. She had already been out and collected the eggs from the hens. She looked up at Harry and tut-tutted.

"Harry, you can't go out looking like that, dear boy. You have an image you must uphold. You are a role model now," she said.

Harry looked down at his t-shirt and jeans. They were clean and fit well. He had bought them only a couple of weeks ago.

"What's the matter with what I'm wearing Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"What you are wearing is fine for going to a Quidditch match, dear, but you are going out on business. You need to dress like an adult wizard in professional robes."

No one had told him anything about a dress code for his meetings today. Harry was lost.

"Not to worry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I have just the thing for you."

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the room only to return with a clothing bag and a shoe box.

"Ginny and I were out shopping the other day and we were sure you would need these," she said with a smile. "Go on and change into them so I can see how they fit. We were pretty sure we got the right sizes."

Returning to Ron's room, Harry opened the garment bag. Inside, he found a set of deep emerald green dress robes. These were not the same as the formal ones he had worn to the Yule Ball. They had more of a business feel to them. And the shoes were black loafers of a type that Harry expected his Uncle Vernon had for work.

As he dressed, he felt comforted in the robes. Although he still needed to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he was still an adult in both the wizard and Muggle worlds, and these were his first adult wizarding robes.

"Oh, now don't you just look all grown up," the mirror in Ron's room said.

"Shut it you," Harry snapped back as he stared at the man looking back at him.  
It had been a few months now since Voldemort's downfall; the time had sped by. Harry had tried to keep himself from thinking about the war and the previous year. Looking in the mirror reminded him time did not forget.

As he gazed into his own eyes his mind wandered over the war's memory fields. Each of these places had the bucolic feel of undisturbed country in his mind. Yet beneath them were the evil mines sown by the same madman who wanted only to kill Harry Potter. Harry thought back to how happy he was to see his friends come to take him from his relatives' home at number four Privet Drive for the last time. Then the memory exploded into the fire that consumed Mad-Eye Moody and his beloved snowy owl, Hedwig. He pictured the end of his most faithful friend, Dobby, as he thought of the beautiful Shell Cottage. Almost every memory he had contained some connection with the horrors he had experienced. The only memories that were still unfazed were his memories of Ginny.

"Harry, are you ready?" came Molly's voice from downstairs. "I do hope everything fits, but if it doesn't come down and I'll have you fitted in two shakes."

Harry shook himself from his reverie only to notice a pair of beautiful brown eyes sizing him up.

"You know, that color really does bring out your eyes. I told Mum that we needed to put you into a more subdued look," Ginny said.

"I think I should say 'Thank you,' but I'm sure there's another reason for the choice," Harry said.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I have no idea what you could possibly mean," Ginny said with a grin creeping over her lightly freckled face.

"Far be it for little old me to do anything to keep your head from growing too large to fit through the door."

In a lightning Quidditch-like move, Harry caught and wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
"Is that so, Miss Weasley," Harry asked. "Is my head becoming a problem for you?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter," said Ginny, feigning her most proper tone. "I'll have you know, your head is definitely not a problem, nor do I doubt that it will be in the future. However… it may be a problem if you keep me… "

"Ginny!" came Molly's abrupt voice. "Oh good, dear, you're up. What do you think about our choices for Harry?"

She untangled the teens and smoothed the cloth along Harry's shoulders and back.

"Actually, Mum, I think we did a brilliant job," Ginny said. "Too bad we could find a hat in Harry's size."

It was apparent Molly understood her daughter was trying to make an inside joke with her undeclared boyfriend, but Molly was not about to take the bait. She'd been baited by her sons long enough to know a trap when she saw one. This time she decided to turn the tables on her daughter.

"Oh, Harry, you look so handsome," Molly started. "Any witch would be lucky to have you. And you know, today you'll be around a lot of professional women who might make excellent choices for you."

Ginny flashed through a wide range of emotions in mere moments. Shock. Terror that her mother would mention Harry getting a girlfriend that wasn't her. Anger that her mother would mention Harry getting a girlfriend that wasn't her. Fury because her mother would mention Harry getting a girlfriend that wasn't her. Then realization hit her as she was about to open her mouth. Instead, Ginny just opened and closed her mouth. She caught on to her mother's little tease.

"You know, Harry, Mum's right. You do need to start thinking about getting some bird to keep your pecker up," Ginny said, again tempting her mother's ire.

"You'll do no such thing, Harry. What you need is a respectable girl, from a good family, with her head on straight," Molly counseled.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any candidates, would you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked while waggling his eyebrows.

The tide had turned again, and this time Molly could either push her daughter's anger or take the mickey right out of her.

"You know, Harry, I think Ginny is unattached at the moment," Molly said.

Molly made her point. Neither Harry nor Ginny could say another word to the bombshell that just landed in the room. Molly, on the other hand, was very much in control of the situation as she continued smoothing and picking at Harry's clothes. She even started humming while she tended to him.

It was then that Ron walked back into the room from the loo.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking at the gathering in his room. He looked at Harry in his new business robes.

"Hey, those look right smart, mate," he said as he walked into the room. "You almost look like Percy on his first day at the Ministry."

All three of the room's other occupants gave Ron a scathing glare.

"What? A guy can't compliment his best mate for looking sharp? And, well… Percy did look good on his first day to work."

They left the room and went to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley cooked up another of her famously big, delicious breakfasts. Shortly after finishing, Mr. Weasley announced it was time to go. He and Harry walked to the edge of the property where Mr. Weasley stopped Harry.

"I want you to know, Harry, that if you need help or feel like you need to talk, that I will be more than happy to help. Or if I can, I'll help you find the answers you need."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen, so it's good to know I won't be alone." Harry thought for a moment and asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Why is it that I have to do this without Ron or Hermione?" he asked. "I mean, they were just as important as I was to Voldemort's downfall. And Neville, he did so much to help, why isn't he part of this?"

In all of Arthur Weasley's life, he had never dreamed that he would one day be offering counsel and advice to the most powerful wizard in Britain and maybe the entire world. He certainly never thought the gangly, half-starved boy he met in his kitchen after the twins and Ron had rescued him from another summer in hell with the Dursleys would transform into this unassuming young man before him.

"Harry, do you remember your fourth year and being selected as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded.

"You know, there were many other students who had what it took to get through one or two of the tasks. Some of them could have probably completed those tasks faster and better than you did. But none of them could have been able to complete all three tasks, so it was the cup's job to choose someone who could survive all three challenges. You were chosen as a single leader amongst many. And in our world there has to be one person in whom we, as a society, trust to be able to survive the challenges of leadership. In fact, we all trust in that person to do what is right versus what is easy."

Harry looked into Mr. Weasley's eyes. He had grown taller than the man he considered a surrogate parent. And yet, he still felt as though he was looking up to the older man.

"Dumbledore used to say that to me all the time," Harry said. "He used to say that there are always hard decisions that need to be made. I guess this is part of what he was talking about."

"I'm sure it was. Now let's get going."

Two soft pops signaled the beginning of a new facet to Harry's life. This was the beginning of his leadership role in the Wizarding world.

The Ministry of Magic had undergone a rebuilding following the end of the war. So much of it had been destroyed that it was decided that it should be rebuilt as an ultra-modern office complex. The floors were still the same jet black marble. But now the Floo network connection points were made to look like a bank of elevators. Each time someone Flooed in the doors would open. To Harry, the rest of the Ministry looked like something he'd seen on a science fiction television show. Even the people who were conducting Ministry business looked updated in their dress and demeanor.

Mr. Weasley guided Harry to the lifts used to access the Ministry's other levels. As they approached, a distinguished looking man in charcoal grey robes stopped them and introduced himself as a barrister. He handed Harry his card and offered his services in an effort to help in the recovery and rebuilding process. Harry thanked the man and pocketed his card. This happened several times in their short trip to the Solicitor General's offices.

"I'm glad to see you behaving this way, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as they reached the office doors.

Harry's bewildered look showed Mr. Weasley he needed to clarify his last statement.

"You are being very gracious in accepting these solicitations. You aren't being too harsh on these men who have obviously been waiting for your appearance to provide their services to you. Quite a good job, my dear boy."

Harry nodded as though he understood what Mr. Weasley had said. In reality, he had only accepted the introductions and business cards out of courtesy — the same way he would have acted if the men had been autograph seekers.

As they approached the Solicitor General's offices, Harry noticed there were no knobs or push bars visible to open the doors. Instead, as they reached them, they slid into the walls, again making Harry think more about science fiction than magic.

Once inside, Harry and Mr. Weasley approached the receptionist. She was a pretty, blonde witch who was expertly fingering a touch console while she glanced at parchments in front of her. Once they had come into her view, she stopped and looked at them.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Arthur Weasley to see Solicitor Califax," Arthur said.  
No sooner had Harry's name been said that a tall thin man with brown robes and hair as black as Harry's approached them.

"Arthur, so glad you could make it," he said as he took Mr. Weasley's hand. "And of course, you are Mr. Harry Potter, hero to the wizarding world, defeater of Dark wizards, and presumptive leader of the Light."

Harry shook the man's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Califax, if I heard correctly."

"Yes, indeed. I am Douglas Califax the Solicitor General, and I have been given the honor of presenting you this morning," he said. "In fact, I can't tell you how much this means to me to be able to do this for a gentleman of your stature and standing. You are the first to be placed in this position in nearly 400 years. We've spent a lot of time researching. Unfortunately, most of the records of the last coronation were lost in the war."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"A coronation is for a monarch, Mr. Califax," Harry said, thinking back to his school days before Hogwarts. "I am not a monarch."

"Well, maybe 'coronation' is not quite the right word. Perhaps 'installation' is better. We are still working out the details — even at this very moment. Please follow me and I'll do my best to bring you up to speed," Califax said as he guided them to a lushly appointed conference room.

Finishing his "war spoils" seminar, Douglas Califax asked Harry if he had any questions. Now totally inundated with all the new information, Harry hardly knew where to start. Everything he thought he knew about the Wizarding world was in question.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this," Harry began. "You're telling me that because I led the final battle that defeated Voldemort, I'm about to receive land and titles. Not only that, but the land and titles are coming from those people who aligned themselves with Riddle.

"And what am I supposed to _do_ with these titles and lands?"

It was as if Mr. Califax was surprised by the question when he spoke next. "Well, Mr. Potter–or, I should say 'Lord Potter' that is completely up to your lordship. I know I'm putting the cart first. Once we are finished here, you will take part in a private ceremony where your titles will be bestowed."

No one had mentioned a ceremony. Harry had thought he had finished with all the pomp and circumstance when the last memorial service had been held almost a month ago.

"Not to worry, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "The ceremony is short and I've taken the liberty of inviting your closest friends and family."

Harry's head was spinning. He hadn't even thought about sharing this moment because he had no idea what was happening. It seemed that instead of falling into a world of comfortable obscurity, he was about to step fully into the limelight. This was not something he expected or really wanted to happen when he finally realized he had a future to live.

Sensing his discomfort, Mr. Weasley spoke again. "Harry, this is not just about you, my boy. This is about you and the rest our world. And most importantly, it is about how you will proceed. Whether you believe it or not, you are a role model, and much will be expected of you. Unlike your life before Voldemort's death, you will be able to decide for yourself what you will and will not do. I believe you will provide a very heroic expression of the best virtues of Wizarding kind…"

Harry winced at Mr. Weasley's use of the word "heroic."

But Arthur Weasley was not about to shirk his responsibility to help Harry get over his standoffishness from his new role as war hero. He intended to show Harry that as a role model he will be able to accomplish greater things than he ever imagined.  
"Harry, you can not expect to stand by and let the world right itself. I know you think there are others who are better qualified…"

Again Arthur hesitated. He had already tried to explain this to Harry with the Goblet of Fire analogy. To his credit, Arthur had the patience that came from rearing six boys and one very headstrong daughter. He understood how this much change could overwhelm a young man. He saw it before as Charlie and Bill transitioned into their adult lives–Bill even more so because of his marriage and Fleur's pregnancy, something that Bill made him swear not to tell Molly until they were ready to make the announcement. All of this weighed on him as he decided how best to advise Harry.

"This is not a choice for you, Harry," Arthur said in a much stronger voice than he had been using previously. "This is an obligation. And granted, you did not ask for it, but by virtue of your actions you are bound, not only by tradition and society, but also morally to accept it. Along with the responsibility, there will also be a number of exciting possibilities your position will bring. My advice to you is to accept this as an honor and do your very best, as you always have done in the past."

This time Harry did not wince. He understood words like obligation and responsibility. Ginny had told him his "nobility thing" was one of his most endearing qualities, as well as his most infuriating. She promised him she would never let him forget breaking up with her because of it.

Just then, the receptionist poked her head into the room and told Mr. Califax that it was time. He escorted Harry and Mr. Weasley to another office door.

"Gentlemen, this doorway will Portkey you directly to the ceremony," Mr. Califax said. "When the ceremony concludes, you will return here to sign a few documents.

"Lord Potter, I do hope you enjoy your installation. And I do hope you will find dealings with my office professional and pleasant."

Califax motioned for them to pass through the portal and said, "I look forward to your return."

As they passed through the doorway, Harry and Mr. Weasley experienced a feeling more like Floo travel. When they finished spinning they found themselves in a finely appointed room. At the end of the room a throne dominated the wall. It was like nothing Harry had seen before in real life. It was how he imagined King Arthur's throne room would look. Gathered at the far end was the entire Weasley family, including Auntie Muriel. Percy, having reconciled with the family, had been put in charge of seeing to her needs. Along with the Weasleys, many of Harry's friends were waiting. Hermione stood next to a very well-dressed Ron. Next to them were: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Andromeda Tonks holding Harry's godson, Teddy. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, was there as well. As he thought of the only person he didn't see, she appeared from behind Molly.

Ginny smiled and to Harry all the world was right. She knew what he was about to face, and she wanted him to find out about it on his own terms.

The ceremony began as Harry and Arthur entered the chamber. As they walked toward the gathering, trumpeters sounded a flourish.

"That's for you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Now, I'll run you through everything you need to do as it happens, if you like. Or I'm sure you can muddle through on your own."  
Harry could see the edges of Mr. Weasley's mouth twitch at his own joke. Normally, Harry would have risen to the occasion with the elder Weasley. However, this time he thought it better to play it safe.

"Oh no," Harry started. "You brought me here, so you get to stand next to me and let me know how not to look like fool."

When the two had reached the gathering, Mr. Weasley directed Harry to stand before the throne and wait.

A moment later another trumpet flourish sounded and in walked the most regal woman Harry had ever seen. He had seen her before on television while his Aunt Petunia went on and on about the Queen and the Royals, but here he was in front of the ruler of Great Britain. He could hardly believe what was happening. He could hardly believe his family and friends had kept him completely in the dark about what was happening.  
Arthur stepped up to Harry's side and told him what to do.

"Just be yourself, Harry," he said. "Well... maybe a little better than you are with your friends. Make sure you show her the utmost respect. First bow, and then greet the Queen as 'Your Majesty' initially. After that use 'ma'am.' Accept her offer of a handshake, and, of course, she's going to want to talk to you, so be yourself."

His palms started to sweat as Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II approached. She stopped in front of Harry. He was somewhat surprised by her height. For some reason he expected her to be much taller than him.

"Mr. Harry Potter," the Queen stated.

Harry acted immediately. He bowed, to what he hoped was the appropriate depth and replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"We have heard great things of your exploits and accomplishments," the Queen continued. "Obviously, we are expecting a continuance of your achievements for the betterment of both Muggle and Magical folk."

Kingsley approached and handed the Queen a saber similar to Gryffindor's sword.

His deep voice reverberated in the chamber. "Harry Potter, you have been summoned here by Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II in recognition of your victory over the most evil and vile Tom Riddle. Because of this, you are to be recognized.

"Kneel."

Kingsley's voice was normally very forceful, but today, Harry couldn't obey it fast enough. Harry was almost sure Kingsley would have his head if he didn't.

"Harry James Potter, Her Royal Highness now bestows upon you the following orders and titles: The Most Noble Order of the Garter, Knight of the Garter; The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, Knight of the Thistle; The Most Honourable Order of the Bath, Knight Grand Cross; The Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Knight Victorious — Defender of the Light,; The Most Distinguished Order of St. Michael and St. George, Knight Grand Cross; The Royal Victorian Order, Knight Grand Cross; The Royal Victorian Chain; The Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, Knight Grand Cross; The Order of the Companions of Magic; and The Most Venerable Order of St. John of Jerusalem.

"With these titles come all the respect, responsibilities, duties and privileges due a loyal subject of the Realm."

The Queen tapped Harry on both shoulders and said with a very small smile, "Arise, Sir Potter. Go forth and bring glory to this, Our United Kingdom."

Before he could so much as blink, the Queen departed, leaving Harry and his friends to begin his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Assets

Following Harry's installation, he and Mr. Weasley returned to Mr. Califax's office to sign the needed paperwork. Harry was aware that he would be receiving lands forfeited by Voldemort's supporters. What Harry did not know was just how many people this involved.

"Lord Potter, welcome back. I trust all went well?" asked Mr. Califax.

"Yes, it very much did. I was quite shocked that all of this could be arranged without my knowledge," Harry said.

"I assure Your Lordship, that everything was organized in accordance with tradition and law. Nothing was conducted sub-rosa. Although, with the reconstruction, I'm sure we may have fallen to a lower priority," Mr. Califax assured. While Harry was still half smiling over his new title, Arthur chimed into the conversation.

"I just found out myself," Mr. Weasley said. "You and Ron were flying in the paddock when I came home. Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all told me to wait to tell you. They seemed to think if you were going to suffer from a nobility complex that you needed to be one. And therefore, you didn't need to know about it until it was too late for you to object."

This was what his friends did for him. They still treated him like "just Harry" and not some kind of hero. This is what made him feel comfortable and safe.

"Now Your Lordship, here is a list of the new lands and properties added to your possessions. As you can tell, the list is very long and spans the globe. Some of these holdings have been held since the 14th century," Califax explained.

The listing was truly amazing, as was the list of the former owners. Harry could see some surnames he recognized from students in Slytherin House. He also saw a couple of names from other houses, but Slytherin had by far the largest number of holdings that were passing to him. The Malfoy name appeared next to one of the longest entries. Harry was never one to be impressed by wealth or station, but this was something else. It appeared that the Malfoys owned or had interests around the world, and that they had been collecting them for centuries.

"So, this is all mine now? I mean… what am I supposed to do with all of it?" Harry gave Arthur a pleading look.

At this look, Arthur Weasley decided it was time to remind Harry that they had other appointments to keep. He also let him know that the other appointments would most likely shine some light on what is expected of him.

With the proper signatures added to several magical documents, Harry claimed his ownership, and he and Mr. Weasley left the offices. It was already past lunchtime, so the two decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron on their way to Gringotts and have a quick bite to eat. They both ordered butterbeer with their fish and chips and sat down. As the old barkeep, Tom, set down their orders and left, Arthur decided this was a good time to talk.

"I know you've seen a lot today, Harry. And you are going to see a lot more in our next meetings. I'm going to say this again so you don't think you have to by shy about asking. You don't have to try and go it alone. You have a number of people who are on your side.

"This next meeting will most likely be the one where you will find the most difficulty understanding the gravity of your position. The Goblins are going to give you an accounting of your assets. They will tell you your worth down to the last Knut, and I hazard to say that you will not believe it.

"Now here, really is the catch. You may keep all of this wealth to yourself, or you may follow the lead of the others who have been in your place before you."

It was at the revelation that others had been in his place before that Harry wanted to ask his first volley of questions.

"So others have been in my place? Can you tell me who?" Harry asked.

"Well, the last one was almost 400 years ago," Mr. Weasley said. "He defeated the armies of the Dark so he became the defender of the Light. He received that title as well as many of the same you just received. And, like you he was a supporter of freedom from tyranny.

"My goodness, Harry, look at Dumbledore. Although his defeat of Grindelwald didn't earn him the title of Defender of the Light, he earned many awards and titles over his hundred-plus years. Just as, I am sure, you will as well. You'd do well to use him as a role model."

After finishing their meal, the two of them Disapparated to the front entrance of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As they approached the entrance, the two Goblin guards recognized Harry and moved to seize him before he could enter. When they were within reaching distance, a magical voice rang out.

"An assault on the Queen's Defender of the Light, is an assault on the Realm and will be dealt with as such."

They immediately stopped and resumed their positions at the entrance. They sneered their irritation at Harry and Mr. Weasley as they passed inside.

"I forgot to tell you about that, Harry. For the first couple of days, you will have that charm so that any enemies you still have will be informed of your new status–not that it will help against those intending to do you harm–but as you can see, it will help in certain situations that may have been caused by certain past activities of yours." Mr. Weasley smirked as he would when describing any of his other boys' pranks.

Inside the bank they were met by Griphook. Since Harry had traded Gryffindor's sword to him, Griphook had become a very important to Goblin society. To his credit, he had negotiated himself into a notable position, much more prominent than that of a vault guide.

"Lord Potter," Griphook croaked. "I shan't say it is a pleasure to see you darken our doors, however, it is not displeasing to see you, if especially you do not attempt to release our dragon again."

Heat again rose on Harry's face. It wasn't like he had wanted to be on the run for a year, and he was getting a little put out by seemingly everyone waving it in his face. But this wasn't Griphook's intent. Instead, the next portion of the conversation passed for what could have been a job application.

"I would find myself wanting if I did not enquire as to the health of Lord Potter's estate and financial managers. Your Lordship, I'm sure, is aware that Gringotts stands ready to assist him in these matters with the utmost professionalism and profit."

Harry chanced a quick glance at Mr. Weasley. He was looking for some kind of direction. But Arthur Weasley was going to let Harry find his own way in this one.

"Yes..." was all Harry could say.

At this point, Griphook turned and beckoned the two to follow him into another office. To Harry's loathing it was another stuffy conference room. He dreaded the beginning of more hours of sitting. He also was almost at the point of not caring how much wealth he was entitled to collect. As it stood, he was sure he would need several lifetimes to spend it all.

Once Harry and Mr. Weasley were seated, another goblin entered and sat at the table. Ragnok, a goblin of some influence, forced a steely-eyed glare at Harry.

"Lord Potter," he said without a greeting, "shall we begin?"

After all he had done to break into the bank, Harry decided this would be a good time to extend an olive branch.

"Err…Most honored Ragnok, I would like to express my regrets at having to employ such err…extreme measures to achieve my goals. Of course, I am sure you understand that doing so was a necessity.

Harry had no idea what he had just said. He just hoped it would be enough to get him through this meeting with all of his extremities intact.

"Yes, we understand what you did," Ragnok rumbled. "We are sure you gave us time to consider our position so in that your actions ensured our neutrality at the time, and allowed this institution to continue business until the Goblin Nation was ready to commit allegiance to the Light–however, that only just barely excuses your methods. That being said, let this be understood, Your Lordship, that under no circumstances will such behavior be tolerated again."

Ragnok then produced a sheaf of parchment and handed it to Harry with a predatory grin.

"You will find that Your Lordship is now the wealthiest wizard in the world."

The numbers were beyond Harry's belief. So many vaults had been turned over to him, he was unable to decide what to do.

The goblin rose from his seat and departed without another word.

"Well, then... now that that's taken care of," Mr. Weasley said, "we have only one other appointment for the day.

All Harry could think about was another office with more information that was bound to do nothing but fill his head with more spinning numbers concerning this Defender of the Light title.

While they left Gringotts, Mr. Weasley filled Harry in on his last meeting. "We will be meeting with a financial manager this time. I expect he will give you a better idea of what is expected of you." This was all Mr. Weasley said to Harry about expectations. The rest of the conversation surrounded a small get-together Molly had planned for this evening. Arthur told him that this was her celebration of life.

The devastation of the war had almost been Molly's end. Losing one son, while two others would be scarred for life, looked like it might be her undoing. But somehow she managed to pull herself, as well as her family, out of the spiral of depression. Harry was happy for her, but he was happier for the Weasleys and Ginny.

Harry and Arthur stopped outside a simple office. Arthur opened the door and beckoned Harry to enter. Harry thought the building looked like any other on Diagon Alley. Once inside, it transformed into another modern office building, but it still had the magical touches that made him sure it wasn't a Muggle office.

At the reception desk, a witch stood looking through the owl post. She was sorting it into separate boxes. The woman appeared to be a quite a few years older than Harry, but the moment she recognized him, she completely lost herself.

She screeched at the top of her lungs, "OH MERLIN! HARRY POTTER IS HERE!" The woman's face went from excitement to shock. It was as though she couldn't believe she just said that. She immediately stopped and calmed herself. It appeared that she was normally not one to lose herself, since almost all the doors in the hall opened and had people poking their heads out to see what had happened. Almost without skipping a beat, Arthur introduced himself.

"You obviously know Lord Potter here. I am Arthur Weasley. We are here to see–"

"Oh, I apologize, gentlemen. There was no excuse for that outburst," the woman said.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and smiled his crooked smile at the woman, who immediately burst into full blush again.

"That's okay," Harry said. "I'm just glad you didn't ask for an autograph."

At that, the woman's face fell. And with it Harry was sure he had said something wrong. He wasn't one to go out of his way to save people's feelings, yet at the same time he wasn't a complete clod with the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"I'm happy to sign autographs for people who are kind enough to ask without going completely spare," he said, hoping to mend any inadvertent damage he had done.

"Oh, would you mind too terribly?" she asked. "My girls, Suzy and Lucy, would just kill me if I saw you and didn't ask you for an autograph. They have been just over the moon about you with what they've read in Witch Weekly, the Quibbler, and the Daily Prophet."

The woman looked through her handbag and produced two chocolate frog cards with Harry's picture that she sheepishly handed to him. "See... They even supplied me with their idea for a perfect location for your signature."

The photos were different than the ones Harry had seen before. Instead of him riding his broom in his Hogwarts Quidditch robes, there was a photo of him wearing his dress robes. He imagined that the photo came from one of the memorials he recently attended. He reached across the desk the woman had been standing at and inked a quill. He quickly wrote out a greeting to each of the girls and added his signature. As he handed the cards to the woman, he thought it was nice that he could do something so simple to help make someone's day.

"There you are. Hopefully, Suzy and Lucy will be very happy with you," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be very happy. Thank you so much."

From there, the witch showed the men into, as Harry expected, another office. This one wasn't much different from the other two he had spent his day in so far.

Just as he was thinking of a way to leave the office and Disapparate back to the Burrow, a very happy looking older man waltzed into the office.

"Lord Potter, how wonderful to finally meet you. I want to thank you for making Ms. Abercrombie's day–I guess I should say for making her daughters' year.

"I'd also like to thank you for coming. I realize your schedule is full and will continue to fill up. But, as I'm sure Arthur has told you, you must decide on how to distribute your wealth.

"Now, we will be more than happy to provide you with a strict accounting of what would be a suitable reward to those who fought alongside you, as well as those who provided you with aid. You will, however, need to give us a listing of those people who may have covertly aided you."

For the third time today, Harry's head was spinning.

"I actually have no clue what you are talking about, Mr…. Ah, Mr…."

"I am ever so sorry, Lord Potter. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Liam Abercrombie, and I have had the pleasure of serving the Potter family for the last twenty-five years as financial manager and chief accounts manager."

"Mr. Abercrombie as in 'Ms. Abercrombie?'" Harry asked.

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's true, and the daughters are mine too, so I guess you made my day as well. I'm sure I'll have to relive every moment in your presence to our twelve and thirteen year old daughters."

It was beginning to dawn on Harry that there were quite a few behind-the-scenes activities that took place while he was going to school and fighting Voldemort. Apparently, he had been kept out of such things for some reason, and he wanted to know what they were and why.

"Mr. Abercrombie, if, as you said, you have been employed by the Potter estate for the last twenty-five years, then why is this the first I am hearing about you? And exactly what have you been doing for the last twenty-five years–especially the years I spent in servitude to the Dursleys?"

Harry's last sentence seemed to almost physically wound the man in front of him.

"Lord Potter, firstly, I want to explain that I was very much aware of the abuse you were under at the Dursleys."

At this, Harry began to feel anger. It was an anger he hadn't felt since before the end of the war.

"I was not allowed to interfere. I had taken an Unbreakable Vow to protect your assets and nothing more. I was told that you would one day come back, and I would then have the honor of providing you with the first counsel to how you must resolve your victory.

"Of course, at the time, it wasn't apparent that your family would survive. Your grandparents were killed shortly after my retention, and then your parents went into hiding. As much as I hoped for a victory, it didn't seem forthcoming.

"Then, when you vanquished the Dark Lord, I was still to remain unknown until you reached maturity. And, the rest, I suppose, you can surmise. With you on the run, it was impossible to contact you."

His anger somewhat abated, Harry decided to it was better to move forward with this man.

"Lord Potter, I truly am sorry for taking the oath with all of the restrictions on it," Abercrombie said. "I was led to believe that your best interests were being considered at all times. And, you can see for yourself that I directed the purchase of Grunnings Drill Manufacturing as soon as I found out your uncle worked there. I also arranged for him to continue his employment there, even after that embarrassing business with his secretary."

This was what he was sure to be a revelation to his aunt and his cousin. But, he decided long ago that the Dursleys were a memory to be left far behind him, so he really didn't care or want to waste time on them.

"Fine, I don't care. Let's just get down to this. I'm not sure what you want me to do. I know what I'd like to do sounds simple enough, Robin-Hood-like really. You know, 'steal from the rich and give to the poor.' Although, I don't think I'll be stealing from me if I want to give it away."

Harry grinned at his own joke. No one else was smiling. Apparently, no one else knew who Robin Hood was. Harry sighed.

"I really wish it were that easy, Lord Potter. There is a very complicated system that must be followed in order to equitably disburse the war booty. You may have received ownership with the stroke of a quill, but in order to 'give it away' as you said, you must receive allegiances and assurances to preserve the Realm."

Most people never question their allegiances to their country. Harry never did; even as he joined the Magical world, he always thought of himself as a subject of the Crown. He'd never dreamed that any of the people involved in the war had any other alliances or allegiance to any other government.

"I've never dreamed that those on the other side wanted to overthrow the government," Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh no, Lord Potter, not the Muggle government–only a portion of it. The Ministry of Magic is a part of the Crown," Mr. Abercrombie said.

"Before we go any further, can you please just call me 'Harry?' This entire 'Lord Potter' thing is a little hard to swallow. And besides, I did get to make your daughters' day, right?"

"Very well, Harry," Mr. Abercrombie said. "But only if you will call me 'Liam.'"

"I'll work on that. Mr. Weasley has been trying to have me call him 'Arthur' for a couple of months now, but it just doesn't seem right." Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and saw the man's smile.

"Maybe someday soon I'll call you 'Dad,'" Harry thought.

"Okay, Liam, fill me in on how I receive allegiances and assurances to preserve the Realm. Let's get on with this so we can get it over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Comment: Would it kill you to leave a review? I'd love to hear from some of the people from across the globe who are reading this fic. I don't care if you grammar isn't perfect – neither is mine. Okay – read away. Harry's about to find out his friends are really the right kind of people to call friends.

What'd I Do?

Both Harry and Arthur arrived at the Burrow completely exhausted. They had different reasons for their collective tiredness, but the result was the same.

Outside the Burrow, the table had already been set for another Weasley family gathering. Thankfully, Harry thought, Molly hadn't gone all out and kept this a small affair. He didn't think he could deal with anything larger.

The back door opened and out stepped Ginny in a yellow sundress. The dress was the kind of thing that drove Harry wild. She knew it and he knew she knew it.

"Hello, Daddy," Ginny said. "Mum's almost got everything finished."

She looked at Harry and gave him her most seductive smile. It really didn't matter what kind of smile she gave him — anything Ginny did would seduce him.

"Hello, Harry, did you have fun? Oh, wait… I almost forgot."

She stuck her nose into the air and put on her most posh sounding voice. "Lord Potter, did you enjoy your day? And, the Queen... oh my, yes, how was tea? I do hope you tried the crumpets."

She giggled as Harry blushed. He enjoyed her teasing and gave as good as he got. "Well, my dear Miss Weasley, I don't rightly know what you are talking about. As a matter of fact, which I am sure you are well aware, I did not have tea with the Queen. I did, however, manage to give away almost all of my wealth. And if I am not mistaken, one of the richest landholders in Ottery St. Catchpole is about to pass you."

Ginny scrunched her nose at Harry and watched as her father walked by her and into the house. She waited for a moment, as if expecting a better explanation. But none was forthcoming from Harry or the closed backdoor.

"What have you done?" Ginny said while she walked over to Harry and took him in her arms.

"I've done nothing but attempt to pay back a debt that can never be repaid." Harry grinned and was about to continue when the back door smashed open. Molly Weasley burst out and grabbed him away from Ginny and into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Harry, what have you done? You dear, dear boy," she blubbered. "You know we can't take this much from you. The gesture is more than enough."

This was something Harry had prepared for with Mr. Weasley. He was sure his wife would not accept what Harry felt was a suitable war reparation. In fact, Arthur had to be told by Harry, in no uncertain terms, was he to decline.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mr. Weasley. I can not imagine the grief that you have had to endure because of me and the war. Mrs. Weasley, I know none of this will fill the losses. But you will take this grant as proof to the world that you were the reason I was able to defeat Tom Riddle."

"But, Harry, all of Ottery St. Catchpole? That's just too much. There is no way we can manage."

The early evening coolness was spreading as the late summer sun dipped beneath the horizon. For just a moment, everything seemed right. But, Ginny was of two minds of the revelation. First, her humble family had been given reparations for their losses. It was more than any of them had ever expected or wanted, and now her parents were set for the rest of their lives. Yet something was wrong–deep down she felt there was something wrong.

She thought about where this grant came from. Who does Harry think he is "giving" her parents land as compensation? Does he really think they were so shallow to accept this as payment? It upset her to think that Harry thought so little of her family that they would be appeased by something like money.

"I can't believe you are trying to buy us off," Ginny said. Her expression had gone from surprise to one devoid of emotion.

It was obvious to Arthur and Molly that their daughter was about to have a go at Harry. Their children were fierce defenders of Weasley honour. Anytime any of them felt a Weasley was being treated unfairly or dishonourably, they would react in a most explosive and unpredictable manner. Arthur expected an explosion. As much as he hoped his daughter would remain calm, he knew once the fuse was lit, nothing would stop her. Ginny's petite frame ripped Harry from her mother's arms to stand in front of her.

"Who do you think you are?" Ginny growled.

This reaction caught Harry by surprise. He had expected it from Molly, but Ginny's reaction was an unexpected twist. For a moment, Harry thought he could handle the situation with some good humor and a smile. Ginny's hostile glare forced him to change his mind and his tack.

"I'm just doing as my financial manager told me I needed to do," Harry said in his most innocent and unassuming manner. Even though he knew she was angry at him, he didn't want to add to her anger by saying something wrong. Unfortunately, no one told him anything he said was going to be wrong, no matter what it was. And instead of stopping and accepting his fate, he plowed on into a rough explanation of his actions. He was completely oblivious to the "why" of Ginny's actions.

Picking himself up off the ground was something Harry Potter was used to doing. He'd done it enough times to be pretty good at recognizing he was going down. The sting of the slap his face hurt so much it left a burning taste in his mouth. Luckily, the punch to his midsection managed to take his wind, so that when he did his face-plant into the ground, the dirt he inhaled covered it nicely.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" Molly shrieked, though her words went to deaf ears. Ginny watched Harry as he struggled to regain his breath. She stood menacingly above him, almost waiting for him so say or do anything else that might offend her.

Both Molly and Arthur were shocked but not completely surprised by their daughter's behaviour. They had thought there would be some dissent among them for the appearance of charity. But they had not expected it to come from Ginny, or for it to manifest itself with Harry's prone body writhing in pain before them.

For Harry's part, he had thought his idea was going to work, right up until he was staring at the dirt in his glasses. He could have sworn he had two sides to his face when he came to the Burrow. As he felt now, he seemed to believe he may have splinched himself. The handprint on his face was a burning reminder of his mistake.

It wasn't too long before Harry realized he was on the ground and the small feet he was looking at were the same ones that put him in his current position. This was not where he expected to be after telling Ginny that he was "just doing what he was told" by the people who were supposed to be "helping him." He decided that the ground was probably not the best place to continue this conversation.

"Okay," he huffed, blowing dirt out of his mouth and lungs, "care to explain what the bloody hell that was for?" He rarely swore and he never swore at Ginny. But this had to be considered a special circumstance.

"I mean, really, what could I have done to deserve that? You act like you think your mum and dad didn't do anything to help bring down Voldemort. You really can't believe that, can you?"

Ginny was surprised into silence by Harry's explanation for the land grant. Deciding that this was his chance to make sure he was not made into a human punching bag again, he pressed his argument.

"Is this what I'm to expect from you when you get your reparations? I guess I should expect Ron to try and take my head off too, then? You know, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. For the most part, Mr. Abercrombie said there is traditional formula that he follows, and that to reject the grant is almost considered treason."

Ginny was totally stunned. This was the first time she had struck Harry in a blind rage. And now he had explained that her parents were obliged to accept his generosity or be faced with possibly being considered traitors to the Light.

"Mum, Dad, is this true?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you trust Harry?" Arthur asked. He knew all the particulars of the spoils of war and that Harry had added in a detail or two to ensure Ginny wouldn't attack him again. He wasn't about to let Harry's little ruse crash before he had the chance to see where the young man was going with it.

"Ginevra, you should be ashamed of yourself," Molly added. "Harry has never shown this family anything but the utmost respect. I'm very disappointed that you would think something as serious as this would change him. And to think, doing such a thing to Harry in his new robes."

This was another plus in Harry's favor. Having Molly on his side was not completely unexpected, but having her express disappointment was something he was sure would give him the chance to get to his feet. Before he reached the upright position, he felt hands reaching for his collar. It was a pretty good bet that this would be Molly or Arthur helping him up. To Harry's surprise it was Ginny. But instead of allowing him to regain his balance, she shook him to her face.

"Listen here, Lord Potter, my parents may have saved you this time, but don't think for a moment that you are out of the doghouse. I may love you with all my heart, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a noble git. I will not allow you to just throw money at me or my family and think we are just looking for more."

Harry looked at the fiery redhead. Her eyes were ablaze with passion. Like everything about her, it drove him wild. He reached for her and put his lips to hers. When she pushed away Harry tightened his grip. She finally relented to his kiss. When they released, she looked into Harry's eyes, and in a halting demure voice, she said, "Please close your mouth the next time you fall down. You taste like mud."

All four laughed and made their way into the Burrow. Once inside, Harry asked the rest of the family to gather in the kitchen. With all the Weasleys gathered, including Hermione and Fleur, Harry started an explanation for what he was about to do and how he was going to do it.

"Er, well, I guess I should let Hermione explain everything, since I'm sure you researched everything," Harry said to the gathering.

Hermione had done a very good job of learning how to blush like a Weasley. And she still kept her know-it-all abilities, so she was never at a loss for words.

"You know, Harry, I have done a little research, but only because Mr. Weasley asked me to," she said. "Firstly, let's define some terms. Harry is, among the rest of his new titles, the Defender of the Light."

Ron scrunched his face in the same manner Ginny had done earlier. Hermione interpreted that as confusion. "I know you have the Deluminator, Ron, but Harry has received this title based on his leading the battle that defeated Voldemort. You see, Harry was the de facto commander of the Forces of the Light. Your Deluminator is more of a command of light. Does that make sense?"'

Hermione didn't wait for an answer. If Ron had any other questions, he was sure to ask her later.

"So as the commander, Harry is responsible for the re-establishment of wizarding society and the reapportionment of wealth based on merit. Anyone shown to have allegiances to the Dark side had to forfeit their holdings — it's as though they were convicted of treason against the Crown. And that is why Harry had his audience with the Queen. She, in fact, gave Harry the right and duty to reward his army as well as punish his enemies.

"Harry, I think this also means that you have the obligation to protect the weak and defenseless."

"Like Harry needs an excuse to be noble," George said. "Now he's going to be insufferable. I can see it now, 'All rise. The rightly noble defender of everything, Lord Harry Potter, is wiping his arse. All those having business with his Lordship, bow and approach the throne.'"

"George, pleez être tout à fait . I means, be quiet, jou are not very funny," Fleur said. "Iz ett true zen, 'Arry? Are you now responsahble for ze defense of ze weak?"

Harry looked at his family and brushed his hair back with his hand. He hoped the next thing he had to say was going to be as easy as asking Hermione to explain everything.

"Yes, I guess I am. Like George said, I shouldn't really have a problem with the defending part. Although I do think I'll keep my bodily functions private." Harry grinned at George and heard Ginny giggle.

Without waiting, Hermione launched into more of her explanations. "Harry, you shouldn't have a problem with the defense portion. What may become a problem for you is the reward and punishment part of your obligation.

"I think you can remember seeing someone who was punished for his loyalty to the Dark. If you remember Marvolo Gaunt, he was punished for his loyalty to Grindelwald as were several hundred other wizarding families. I think the Fletchers were also punished for their lack of loyalty. And as you all know, Mundungus is from that family. So the damage can span generations."

Before she could continue, Harry decided he needed to say his piece. "Okay, so there is another part of this that I have to deal with. I don't plan to destroy anyone. According to Mr. Abercrombie, all I have to do is accept an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to the Crown from those who were with Voldemort and allow a family to decide what course of action they wish to take. I really don't plan to just take property away. I mean, unless there is no one to claim it. Then, I'll give it to those who fought for the Light.

"With that said, I want to give each of you your shares."

The silence that dominated the Burrow's kitchen was deafening. It was so quiet Harry's ears started buzzing. He hoped someone would break the silence before he had to. It seemed typical of his luck that he was going to have to be the next word.

"So, you all do realize that you all fought on the side of the Light, right? I mean no one here was thinking of changing sides, were they?"

Harry scanned the room watching the blank faces. Ron, Harry's other best friend, was the first to break the family silence.

"You know, Harry, we didn't fight by your side because we were looking for honour and glory, right?"

Harry felt his face flush with anger. "What is the matter with all of you?" he snapped. "You all act like you are being given a death sentence. You are each being given what you deserve for your loyalty and your sacrifice. There's nothing wrong with taking it."

Harry huffed and looked at everyone. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if everything that he wanted to do to make his friends and family happy was doing the exact opposite. In Harry's mind they should be happy. They were getting what they deserved, a reward for what they had done–what they had done for him to help him defeat Voldemort. Why couldn't they accept it?

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione asked. "We are your friends–"

Ron stepped in front of her and took over, "Mate, we are your family. If you give us as much as you gave Mum and Dad it would make us feel like we are nothing more than soldiers in your army. That's not what we are, you know. Families fight for what's right. And we fight for each other. I know we would have fought for what was right regardless of who led us. But, because it was you…" Ron's voice choked. "Because it was you, we fought. Not for anything, not for anyone else. We fought for you. Harry, you can't really give us anything for that. You've given Mum and Dad enough for all of us.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to take everything I can. But it wouldn't be right, would it?"

Again Harry's head was spinning. What was wrong with everyone? Had they all decided to stand against him? As far as Harry was concerned, they were completely out of their minds to reject their due for their efforts and sacrifice.

As if she read his mind, Ginny reached for Harry's hand and gave him a tender squeeze. "And I'll bet you thought I was out of line with my reaction, didn't you? You know, Harry, we aren't standing against you. We are just trying to let you know what's important to us is family and friends, loyalty and honour. These are the things that make us who we are. And these are the things that make us Gryffindors.

"We all love you, you know. We all would have given our lives for you to complete your destiny. And now that you have done it, we are ready to stand by you, but we are going to do it by our terms. Harry, my dear Harry, we are not going to put land, wealth, or position ahead of our family. We will only accept the fruits of our work and our efforts."

Harry was dumbfounded. "But don't you see this is exactly that. This is the fruits of your efforts and your sacrifice."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears about to break forward from the dams of control she had placed there for his meeting.

It was Bill and Charlie's turn to try and help Harry understand where the Weasleys' thinking was coming from.

"Harry, blood money is not something we will take from you or anyone else," Charlie said.

"I will not be paid for my scars, Harry," Bill added. "And we will not take a single Knut for our brother's life."

At this, George approached Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, my most dearly departed and most handsome brother, God rest his soul, would thrash you for thinking that his life could be worth something as trivial as land. He was nothing, if not a man cut down in the prime of life. He was family; no price can be placed on his sacrifice. To do so is an insult to his memory."

The sun had set, and with it Harry felt as though he had done nothing today except alienate the people he loved the most. He had no idea what to do. He had forced Arthur and Molly to accept the grant by strong-arming them. But the Weasley children and his best friend, Hermione, were hearing nothing of it. They were going to stand strongly against what his financial manager had said was their due as heroes of the war.

"Don't just stand there and think we are rejecting your offer, Harry," Ginny said. "We are more concerned with rebuilding our lives. We are more willing to help you rebuild our world than we are with collecting wealth. I hope you know that means more to us."

It was then that Harry finally realized what the Weasleys were saying to him. They needed to stand by him and help him. They would have it no other way. And once he understood, Harry would not have it any other way either.

"Then will you at least help me figure out what to do to rebuild?" he asked.

The entire gathering, Harry's family, moved to him and embraced him. He could hardly believe the outpouring of emotion. It was more than he expected. It forced tears from his eyes and made his heart glad that he could finally understand that the people he loved so much loved him for being just Harry.

The tears Harry shed were uncontrollable. He just couldn't stop. He didn't know if it was because of everything that had happened today, or because his family refused to allow him to treat them differently than they treated him. Whatever it was, it was something that relieved him of carrying the load of the Wizarding world on his shoulders alone.

Molly and Arthur came into the kitchen from outside. They looked around at the pile of Weasleys and decided it was a good thing. They knew that Harry needed to stay grounded and that only a Weasley family meeting was going to put things to rights.

"So, this looks like a good time for some tea," Molly said. "Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, dears, would you mind helping me? Let the men talk."

Molly meant that she wanted to talk and get the women's perspectives on what had happened. She also was going to let them know Harry was going to be facing more than just them when he started his rebuilding work. It was, in her opinion, their job to ensure the Weasley men understood that as well. It was Arthur who helped Molly understand what was going to happen to Harry. It was almost a certainty there would be people trying to take advantage of Harry's good nature. It was also a certainty that Harry would suffer though this, unless his family rose to the occasion. Molly directed the women as they made tea.

"Hermione, dear, you are going to have to help Harry understand everything he does has repercussions. You'll also have to make sure he gets a complete understanding of the people he's dealing with and their past history.

"Fleur, I'm going to depend on you to make sure the rest of the family," Molly said while glancing to the living room, "are helping Harry and not making it harder on him.

"And Ginny, I know you'll do your best to help Harry, dear. But you may want to think of your relationship. It might be best if you stayed out of Harry's business."

Ginny immediately looked like she was going to bite back, when Molly held up her hand to stop her.

"You need to think about it, Ginny. Harry is going to be under so much pressure from so many different places that the one place he doesn't need it coming from is you. You need to be his connection to his heart."

"I know that's a big job, but I hope it's one you'll take." Harry said. His surprising appearance in the kitchen set the women on edge. Harry walked towards Ginny. His crooked smile signaled he wasn't upset about what he had walked in on. He took Ginny's hands in his own. He wasn't sure what made him decide this was the right time and place, but he was sure he'd never be able to pluck up the courage to ask her again with this many people knowing at once.

"Ginny, it's been such a long time and we've been through so much, but I think we can do it. I think we can do it together."

Ginny had no idea what he was talking about until Harry fell to one knee. She could hardly believe what was happening in front of her. Every one of her childhood fantasies were coming true — it all seemed like a dream.

The other three women were in different stages of shock at the romance playing out in front of them. Fleur watched with her own knowledge of love and her love for Bill. Hermione bore tears of joy for her best friends. Ginny had been her best girlfriend since her second year and Harry had been her best friend since her first. Hermione knew they were made for each other. She also knew this was their best chance at life-long happiness.

Molly emotions were everywhere at once. Her baby and only daughter was about to leave her. At the same time, her daughter was fulfilling a childhood dream and her own dreams that she find the perfect man. Molly had always been indulgent to Ginny's childhood fantasies, but here she was, watching as they came true.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Will you marry me?"

----------

The next day was as if the entire Burrow had been transported to a new reality. Everyone was happy for Harry and Ginny. They had stayed up until the early morning hours toasting the couple with Ogden's Best Firewhisky. George had gone back to the shop and brought back a supply of fireworks to celebrate. They had put up enough smoke and light, the Ministry dispatched Aurors to the Burrow to ensure their safety. Once they were told the happy news, they congratulated the family and left.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Harry rose from his camp bed in Ron's room that he realized that today was his first day as Ginny's fiancé. This was going to be a good day.

After completing his morning ritual, he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table where he poured himself a cup of tea. No one was there, but he could hear someone bustling about in the pantry. The slightly graying hair on top of the head coming out told Harry it was his soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

"Good morning, Mum," Harry said with a crooked smile on his face.

Molly had always loved this boy from the first time she saw him as the lost little boy looking for platform nine and three-quarters. His innocence as well as the fact that he seemed to have been dumped at King's Cross to find his own way opened up her mothering instincts. His friendship with Ron and the Twins at Hogwarts endeared him more to her. Then his saving her daughter, then girlfriend, and now fiancée was more than enough to give him a special place in her heart. But the list just kept growing. Harry had suffered so much since she had met him. He had been in situations that should have killed him–or at least changed him into a different person. And yet his setbacks were few and never lasted too long. To Molly, Harry was a Weasley with black messy hair. His calling her "Mum" was just another step in her growing love for him.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" she said. "Is Ginny up yet?"

Harry started to blush. After he popped the question the night was a blur. He had barely had the chance to see Ginny with all the back slapping, hugs, and toasting. He didn't even think that Molly would allow them to be together like that.

"Oh, Harry," Molly clucked. "I just thought you'd know since you passed her room on the way down to the kitchen. Don't go getting all embarrassed. You know Arthur and I had to do something to have seven children."

He was in full blush now. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. She's not supposed to do this; this was not supposed to be happening.

Just then Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. Good morning, Harry. I hear Molly has already started talking to you about your sleeping arraignments," Arthur said, undoubtedly also enjoying Harry's embarrassment.

"Oh good, are we talking about Ginny and Harry's sex lives?" George said as he walked in and sat at the table. "I wanted to talk to you about casting silencing charms and impenetrables on your boudoir. Right helpful spells to know."

George waggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"What's a helpful spell to know?" asked Ron as he and Hermione entered the conversation.

"Silencing charms and impenetrables," George said.

"Oh, Harry knows those spells already," Hermione volunteered. "He can even do them wandlessly."

George couldn't resist. "Oh, I think he'll want to use his wand for this one. As a matter of fact…"

"George, that is quite enough. We don't need to embarrass Harry any more by discussing his and Ginny's sex life at the table," Arthur said causing Ron to choke on a glass of pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"Bloody hell! Harry, I can't believe you snuck out of our room. And with Hermione in Ginny's room… that's just… that's just not right."

"Ronald, language please," Hermione said. "You know I have learned to be a very heavy sleeper since you snore so loud."

Ron again choked as he watched the attention shift from Harry to himself. "That's beside the point."

"Good morning all," Ginny said as she bounded into the kitchen. She spotted Harry and went directly to his side. "Good morning, luv. I can't believe it." She said, "Today is our first day engaged. I want to feel like this every day."

Ginny realized something was wrong when Harry didn't answer. "What's the matter? You didn't change your mind, did you?"

It was Molly's turn to intervene on Harry's behalf. She would be able to defuse her daughter–hopefully. "Don't be silly, Ginny," she soothed. "Harry couldn't change his mind. Besides, what we are talking about is not in his mind."

"It's in his head, though," George whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"What we are talking about is in his heart, dear. Harry loves you, and we were talking about your and his sex life." Now Molly took the micky out of them all.

It was George's turn to choke. Arthur coughed and spit out a bite of toast. Ron sat with his eyebrows lost in his forehead. And Harry proved he could turn a deeper shade of red without passing out.

Ginny, Hermione, and Molly burst into laughter.

"What eez all uff dees?" Fleur said. "What 'as you all een such a pleazahnt mood?"

"We were all discussing my and Harry's sex life," Ginny said.

Bill stopped at the doorway into the kitchen and turned to leave. He was unable to escape before Fleur grabbed his arm. "Oh no, mon amour, you are 'ere, zoe you weel stay. Maybe, you can learn a zing or two."

"I truly doubt that I have anything to learn from Harry," Bill said. "Besides, you have never complained before. If, however, you want me to give them pointers, then I am your man."

"Oui, Ginny, Beel is all man. 'ee's right–I 'ave nozing to complain about. Well zere waz zat one zing…"

It was Bill's turn on the embarrassment train. But he thought he was ready to push back.

"Dearest, that was one night," Bill said

"Oui mon amour."

"Well, thank you very much, but I really would like to change to subject, if you don't mind to anything–something else… maybe the garden gnomes," Harry said. "As it is now, I know I'm going to be emotionally scarred for life."

At that everyone burst into laughter.

After breakfast was over, Harry and Ginny planned to go to Diagon Alley. They wanted to get their school supplies, and Harry had another stop to make. He wanted it to be a surprise, and at the same time he wanted Ginny to help him make a decision.

"We'll be back by tea time, Mum," Harry called to Molly.

She was so very happy that Harry had taken to calling her "Mum" that she couldn't deny him anything. "Do be careful, dear. You know you still need to protect yourself."

Harry smiled and nodded. It felt so good to have people care about him just for the sake of himself. It confused his feelings so he couldn't quite put it into words, but he felt good.

Moments later, Ginny and Harry were in Diagon Alley. They went to the regular places and bought the items called for in the Hogwarts letters. They were taking the same classes this year, so it was looking like it was going to be a perfect year for them. Harry had declined Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's invitation to be Head Boy and Quidditch captain. He was sure his extra duties as the Defender of the Light would keep him very busy. Little did he suspect that it would start that moment. As the couple left the bookstore, they were approached by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Lord Potter, or do you prefer, Sir Harry," Malfoy said without a hint of sarcasm or anger. "I would think 'Lord Potter' would be more appropriate."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Harry said. "I guess since you think 'Lord Potter' is more appropriate, then so be it. What can I do for you?" Harry purposely avoided calling him by name until he was sure about Malfoy's intentions.

Undeterred by Harry's distancing himself from his own approach, Draco decided a more direct approach was going to be his best bet. He hated the fact that he had been forced into such a situation. But he hated it even more that it was Harry to whom he had to debase himself to so he could get back what his father had lost. Draco wasn't sure it would work. He did know that if he didn't try, his family was through and was bound for the same rubbish heap that created Mundungus Fletcher.

"Your Lordship is no doubt aware that he now holds the Malfoy ancestral lands. I am here to…request the return of these lands."

This was a stunning action if Harry had ever seen one. The haughty, pure-blood fanatic Draco Malfoy was pleading him on the street for the return of his lands. Harry half-wanted to strike him. Then without hesitation, Ginny spoke up.

"Lord Potter will not be accosted on the street for matters of State. If you are truly repentant, Mr. Malfoy, your actions will reflect so. Please bring your petition to His Lordship at the proper venue at the appointed time. If you'll be so kind as to excuse us, we need to continue on our business."

This was the world of civility and manners Draco was reared in. He very well understood he was told to wait his turn and to leave the couple alone. He could hardly believe the Weaselette had spoken to him with such skill, but if he wanted to regain anything he needed to play the game. This was a game he knew very well, and he promised himself he was not going to lose like his father had.

"My humble apologies to Your Lordship, and as well to you, Miss Weasley. I agree this is not a suitable location or time for these discussions. I will await notification for my chance to clear my family's name and perhaps recover our ancestral holdings."

Draco made way for the couple, ensuring he did nothing to offend them. It was a completely different façade than either Harry or Ginny had ever seen.

"Ginny, that was brilliant," Harry gushed. "I mean, did you see Malfoy's face when you told him to practically 'bugger off?' It was just brilliant. Where did you learn to speak that way? It was perfect. I was lost for a second or two, but you handled it like you've been speaking that way your whole life."

Ginny blushed and smiled. She truly loved this man. He was everything she wanted and more. All of his heroics were nothing compared to the man she knew. He cared deeply for her, and he wasn't afraid to show affection or compliment her when she was stronger or better at something than he was.

"Harry, I know you're not going to want to hear this," she started, "but we talk like that every time we address bloodline issues. I've heard Mum and Dad do it several times with Ministry officials. They had to do speak with the Delacours to ensure the marriage would be acceptable. It was kind of a little thing, but it's tradition."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it? I'm finding out a lot that my parents, had they lived, would have told me anyway."

Harry took Ginny's hand with one of his and with the other stroked her beautiful red hair.

"You know, I do love you, right. So there really shouldn't be anything you should be ashamed to tell me. I don't care what it is. I want you to be my soulmate."

At this statement, both Harry and Ginny were both engulfed in a shimmering light. It lifted them above the street and transported them to a serene park-like setting. A small creek flowed in front of them, while manicured gardens surrounded them. The shimmering light continued to grow brighter. It infused them both as if they both became beings not of flesh and blood, but of light. It didn't frighten or worry the pair. They didn't know what was happening, but they knew it was right.

They didn't know how long they stayed that way. It seemed like hours. It was the most enjoyable time they had spent together up to that time. Ginny could feel Harry in a way she had never thought possible. She felt his heart beating and could see herself through his eyes. She was overwhelmed by the way she looked through his eyes. She was more beautiful than she ever saw herself. All of her little imperfections that she had thought made her plain and unattractive were invisible to Harry. He saw so much more and it made her heart swell with love. It also convinced her to stop doubting herself. She could see that she was more than a collection of blemishes and ill-fitting body parts. In Harry's eyes, she was perfect.

As Harry felt the shimmering light course through himself, he understood love in a way that seemed so much more than ever before. He could smell it like wildflowers and strawberries. He could almost taste sweetness that made him want more. He felt it on his skin like only the caress of Ginny's hand against him felt. It was overwhelming. It was so incredible that he wanted more.

They gazed into each other's eyes and could hear each other's thoughts. You know, I wish I could have told you how I felt earlier, especially if it was going to be like this. Harry thought.

Harry, I don't think we would have felt this way earlier. I needed to know that you loved me before I could trust myself to love you like this. I don't know what's happening now, but it's as though I really know how you feel. I can feel, taste, and smell your love. It smells like your scent and the polish you use on your broom. It tastes like a sweetness that I can't get enough of, and it feels like your hands when you hold me. Harry, is this what love really feels like?

I sure hope so, because I want it to last forever.

At that, the spell began to return them to their original forms. They returned to Diagon Alley to the same spot they started their trip from. They stood locked in each others arms until a flash woke them from the spell. Before them stood a photographer and a young reporter.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter," the reporter said. "And you too, young lady. It appears you and His Lordship have taken part in the Amouramaximus. How wonderful for the both of you."

Harry and Ginny left the reporter and her photographer to get to the last errand he wanted to do before returning to the Burrow. He wanted to stop and get Ginny an engagement ring, one that she could pick out.

"Ginny, wait," Harry said. "Let's take a quick look in here and see if there's anything you'd like for Christmas." Harry used a little lie to get her into the store, but Ginny knew before he even asked where they were going. Their new connection left their minds open to each other as never before.

"I'll go in there and pick, Harry, so you don't need to try and hide your intentions from me. Remember, I can see inside there," she said while tapping Harry's temple.

"Right," Harry said, knowing he was caught. "Just do me a favor and pick what you want. Please?"

Ginny could feel that this meant more to Harry than anything he had ever wanted to do for her or her family. It meant more to him than anything he had ever felt. Knowing that it was her started to bring tears to her eyes. The meaning he put on it was so deep, she would not disappoint him.

As they looked at the rings, they wondered what would suit her small hand. Harry joked that there was nothing that could compare with the precious gem who would be wearing the ring, and Ginny understood that within his little joke was the real truth that Harry believed.

When she had been through most of the rings and not found one she liked, the clerk decided to go into the back for something she thought might better fit what Ginny was looking for. She brought out a very traditional solitaire. The setting was gold with deep cut runes decorating it. The diamonds on each ring ranged from one to three carats. Ginny placed the one carat on her finger and looked at it. It felt right and looked right. Harry wanted to make sure it was the right one and asked her to put the three carat ring on her dainty hand. She was right; the bigger stone was too much.

"A fine choice," the clerk said. "Shall I box it up or would you like for me to put the finishing spell on it now?"

They were both unsure what the clerk meant and asked her to clarify.

"Oh, didn't you notice the runic writing? That's there to show the wearer the feelings of her true love. The words will remain runic to anyone else who sees them. But to you," she said, gesturing to Ginny, "it will show you what he is feeling."

"Perfect," said Harry. "A ring that will tell you what you already know. Yes, go ahead and put the finishing charm on now."

Harry opened his mind and asked Ginny if she minded him speaking for the both of them. She smiled at him and told him it was fine... this time.

They left the jeweler after Harry made arrangements for payment. They Disapparated back to the Burrow together. As soon as she walked in the door, Ginny was again separated from Harry as the women began fussing over her and her engagement ring. For Harry's part, he was glad he could relax a bit.

It was only a week before the four of them would head back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. All of them had decided it was the best for all concerned if they could go back and sort out their lives. There were so many loose ends to their lives because the Trio had been running their last year. Everything they had planned for their futures was forgotten while they were hunting Horcuxes and trying to survive. Ginny still had her last year as well. She had been at Hogwarts, but her time had been spent avoiding Unforgivables and Death Eaters posing as professors. This year would give them the chance to get ready for the rest of their lives.

Percy had decided to leave the Ministry and join George full time. He wasn't aware that Harry was the silent partner. He actually thought it was Ron and Ginny who had combined their resources to help launch Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Ron wanted to stay and help, but Percy put his foot down and told Ron that he would not allow Ron to separate himself from his family or from his true love. Percy told him if he let Hermione go to school while he slaved away in the shop, he'd lose her to some Ravenclaw and only have himself to blame. Hermione almost went spare when she heard what Percy said. She was not about to let her loyalty and love for Ron be put in question by some make-believe rival. It wasn't long before Percy apologized to her. But Hermione also thanked him for helping Ron see the benefits of finishing his education and finishing it with her.

All in all, Harry thought this year at Hogwarts was going to be his best yet.

______

Back to school

Fresh from celebrating his and Ginny's engagement, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were at King's Crossing on platform nine and three-quarters. Molly and Arthur decided they were safe enough and mature enough to see themselves off.

Harry had given Ginny an owl for her birthday. Since he had lost Hedwig in the war, he had not wanted to replace her. Although he needed his own postal owl, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He also lost his loyal friend, Dobby, the house-elf, in the war. The Black family elf, Kreacher, had managed to change his stripes and was now working for Harry instead of against him. Kreacher had even decided the "blood traitor" Weasleys were acceptable company for Harry.

As the four of them walked along their way, they were each lost in their own worlds. Ron was thinking about how he was going to be Head Boy and Quidditch captain. He was sure he could do it, but he still had his doubts because he thought he was McGonagall's second choice.

While Ron dwelled on his insecurities, Hermione was already thinking about the end of this year. She didn't expect any problems academically, since she had been keeping up with her studies (and actually going beyond them) while she and Harry had been on the run. She also thought about the help Harry had asked from her.

Ginny's mind was on her new life with Harry. She had planned her wedding in some way since she was very young. Now with it a forthcoming reality, she was hoping it would all turn out the way she dreamed. She was lost in a world where Harry filled her life with love. She was in a place where dreams could come true.

Harry was thinking about his new life. He had defeated the most evil Dark Lord in recent history. As payment for victory, he was granted the title of Defender of the Light. With his new title came new responsibilities. He was living a life as a knight, worthy of Arthur Pendragon's round table. He had not only been recognized as the victor over the Darkness, he was also known as the man who delivered freedom from fear.

It was a very heady feeling. He also managed to secure the love of his own heart's desire. Ginny was finally his and he was completely hers. It was the life he had only dared to hope for the nights he sat in that cold tent, studying the Marauders Map and looking at the dot labeled "Ginny Weasley." His mind was so far from King's Cross that Harry barely registered his body going through the barrier.

"Hello… Harry, are you with us?' Hermione asked. "How is it you and Ron can walk all the way through the station in a haze, yet you can't do a simple thing like put your trunk on the train?"

"Practice?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed and pulled Ron by the arm. She directed the boys to load the trunks, and then took them all to find a compartment for the ride to Hogwarts. They ran across Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood in a compartment. They were sitting close enough together for Harry and Ginny to assume they had become a couple over the summer.

Luna and Neville greeted Ginny and Hermione as the girls entered.

"All right, Harry, Ron?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Nev, how about you?" Ron asked back.

"Brilliant, actually," he replied. "I mean, you know there have been a lot of changes this summer.

"My parents were moved from the long-term care facility at St Mungo's. Gran brought in some full-time caregivers. Now she seems a lot happier that they are getting the best care possible.

"And Gran said she needed me to help her. I mean, she asked me to help. There are a lot more decisions that need to be made. It's almost as if Gran doesn't worry about me anymore. I've got to tell you, it's been great. I've never felt so free. And I've never felt so needed."

"That's great, Neville," Hermione said. "I think you're going to find people have more respect for you since you helped end the war. I'll bet Harry will even be asking for help with some of the new projects he'll be taking on soon."

Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione like she had sprouted an extra head. It was Ron who spoke first.

"What are you talking about, woman? Don't you think you should let Harry decide what he's going to do next? I mean, really, you can't go putting Harry and Neville into a corner by expecting them to do what you want them to do. They still have their own lives, you know?"

"Yes, Ronald, I do. And for your information, I'm doing exactly what I was asked to do. I am bringing trusted and competent people to Harry to help him."

Ron turned Weasley red. He got up and left the compartment without further comment.

Harry and Hermione couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. It wasn't Harry's intention to do either. He had just reckoned that his friend would be too busy with all of his new duties. He also knew Hermione wouldn't have a problem with her workload. Even being the Head Girl would not fill up her schedule. Apparently, he had been mistaken about his best mate.

"You know Ron would have liked to have at least been asked to help," Ginny said. "He may not ask or be able to help, but he does want to at least be asked. The both of you know him better than that. Harry, he's wants to help you. When he failed you, there was nothing that he could do without thinking about you both.

"Now, I'm pretty sure he thinks his worst fears are coming true, being that the both of you can get along without him."

Ginny finished her thought and got up. She went to the door where Harry stopped her. He motioned her to sit back down.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry said.

"Well, that's fine," Ginny said. "But that's not going to help me. I still need to go to the loo." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

As he moved toward the door, Hermione got up to leave with him. "He should be heading to the prefects' car for our first meeting. I need to go there as well."

The two moved towards the car in silence. As Harry made his way to the front of the train, there were several younger students who asked for his autograph or snuck a photo of him. It seemed everyone had one of those new disposable cameras. Some had flashes that seemed to go off right in Harry's face. He really didn't care; he needed to get his friend back into his corner.

As he and Hermione entered the prefects' car, Harry still had black spots in his eyes from the photo flashes. Because of them, he stumbled over someone lying unconscious across the doorway.

"Merlin, who left that in the middle of the walkway?" Harry said as he turned over on the floor and looked up to Hermione.

"Harry, it's Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin prefect," Hermione said. "She's hurt. We need to get her some help."

It was then that they both heard the door to a compartment open. Ron stumbled out with blood covering his forehead and face. His wand was drawn and he looked as though he was about to cast a hex.

"Stop, Ron, it's us, Harry and me." She moved toward him and reached out to catch him before he fell down. Ron fell to his knees and before he went all the way to the ground, he cast a Stunner that hit Harry fully in the chest.

Hermione was momentarily speechless. There she was again, caught between her best friend and her boyfriend. They were both unconscious. Not to mention there was a prefect still lying unconscious next to them. This was no time to lose her head, and she wasn't about to do so.

Remembering the way the Order of the Phoenix communicated in emergencies, Hermione cast her Patronus and whispered a message to Ginny. The spell leaped to find Harry's fiancé and thereby perhaps bring Neville and Luna too. Ron began to stir. She moved his hair none to gently to find out where he was bleeding. When she found it, Ron hissed and brought his hands to his head.

"Bloody hell, woman, are you trying to kill me?" Ron said. "First, Harry tries to kill me, and now you want to rip my scalp off. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ronald. Harry and I were coming back to apologize for excluding you. We were only a few minutes behind you. He was with me the whole time," she said.

"Well then his doppelganger was here–either that or someone is using Polyjuice Potion," Ron said. "I don't know what they'd…" Ron stopped talking and passed out. At the same time, Ginny, Neville, and Luna opened the door and entered.

"Ginny, thank goodness you're here. Help me with Ron. Luna can you get Daphne? Neville, I need you to look around and see if there are any others who need help."

"What about Harry?" Neville said, looking down at Harry's prone body.

"Don't worry about him. He was hit with a Stunner from Ron. I'll revive him in a moment."

They all went about fulfilling Hermione's instructions, while she tried to heal Ron's head wound. She stopped the bleeding with a quick Episkey and bandaged his wound with a piece of cloth she tore from his robes. She was about to cast Ennervate on Harry when Neville returned.

"Hermione, there's no one else in the car," he said. "The rest of the prefects are gone."

This was not what she expected. She pointed her wand at Harry and muttered, "Ennervate." Harry moaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"Why did Ron stun me," Harry croaked. "I knew he might have been angry at me, but not that angry."

"It's not like that, Harry. Someone disguised as you attacked him and the rest of the prefects in the car. Whoever it was took all the prefects except Ron and Daphne."

Harry stood up and rubbed his head. He wasn't sure what he needed to do next. He knew he needed to do something.

"How do we get Aurors here, Hermione?" Harry asked. "We need to get them here to figure out who did this and why."

As he was thinking about what to do next, he felt the train start to slow down. They had only just left the station, so there was no way this was a scheduled stop. He got up and went to Ron's side. Regardless of how Ron felt at the moment, he was still Harry's best mate. And if Harry was going to need help, he wanted to make sure he would have all of his friends at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't forget to leave a review.

A Little Time Together

After the train had stopped and Ron and Daphne were sent to St Mungo's, the train continued to Hogwarts. Harry was forced to stay on the train, while Ginny and Hermione went with Ron. The last couple hours of the train ride were spent answering an Auror's questions. Even with an alibi, Harry was still considered a person of interest.

As he left the train and headed for the carriages, he was approached by none other than Gregory Goyle. Harry had thought this one of Draco Malfoy's thuggish cronies had found a nice cell in Azkaban for his part as a member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad in his fifth year and using the Cruciatus Curse on other students in his seventh.

Goyle's short, bristly hair still did nothing to hide his small, dull, and deep set eyes. "Lord Potter," Goyle rasped. "I have to talk to you."

This was not the kind of thing Harry wanted to hear from someone he thought should be rotting away for his crimes. He especially didn't need someone of his ilk telling him what to do. Before Harry had the chance to tell Goyle to bugger off, another word set him back.

"Please, I have friends who want your help," Goyle looked down at his hands as if afraid to look up. By all rights, Harry should have drawn his wand. But the defeated manner in which Goyle carried himself gave him enough confidence to know he wasn't in danger. That didn't stop him from keeping his wand close at hand, however.

"And why would the likes of you want help from me?" Harry said. "You and your lot tried to kill me." An emotional dam inside Harry was giving way. As he looked at Goyle, he could feel the pain and suffering caused by this lump of a man. He was nothing more than one of Malfoy's cronies, yet here he was looking for his help.

"Please, my Lord…" Goyle started.

Harry's face flushed. "Your Lord is dead! That bloody bastard is gone forever. Don't you dare call me–"

Just as he was about to completely lose control, Harry felt a small hand grasp his arm.

"Calm down, luv. I'm here and I don't want to have to explain all this," Ginny soothed. "Come on, let's get up to the castle. The air is getting too cold for me, and I know you're probably hungry and wouldn't want to miss the feast."

As she calmed Harry down, Ginny turned to Goyle and spoke as if he had never tried to put her under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Mr. Goyle, I will tell you the same thing I told Mr. Malfoy. Lord Potter will not be accosted at your pleasure. He will, however, not leave your plea unheard. You, as all of those who sided with Voldemort, will be informed of the proper time and place for such petitions. Until that time, I suggest you avoid drawing undue attention to yourself or your claim."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Goyle said. He nodded to Harry, turned and left.

She then turned to Harry, whose breathing was almost at a pant. She moved closer to him and put her arm around his back. He looked as though he could have given any werewolf a run for its Galleons with the wild look in his eyes.

"Harry, it's okay now," she said while rubbing her hand up and down his back. "I guess it's a good thing I came back as soon as I could."

She could see him calming, but she knew he had a long way to go before he could be around civilized company.

"Ron is going to be fine," she offered. "Hermione will be back shortly so she can carry out her Head Girl duties. I suppose she's going to have to pick out some temporary prefects or do it all by herself. I'm sure she can do it and all, but I think she could use some help. [It would be the duty of the Headmistress, not the Head Girl.]

"Daphne is going to be fine too," she added as an afterthought.

"You know, Ginny, I really wanted to hurt him…" Harry started when Ginny cut him off.

"And what would that have accomplished? You would have been just as bad as they are, walking up to you whenever they please. And for what? It's all about their money and ancestral estates. If they weren't so stuck on that pureblood nonsense, they'd still have all their property, wouldn't they?

"Wouldn't that be just the thing?" Ginny giggled. "Sir Harry blasts a Hogwarts student the first day back. I'm sure the Daily Prophet headline would really make you happy.

"Come on then, let's get to the feast. Luna and Neville are already there and I am absolutely ravenous."

The first few days back were almost as stressful as the closing days of the war for Harry and his friends. With the kidnapping of the prefects, Hermione called on all of Gryffindor to help with the prefect duties of patrolling the corridors. She also selected several students to act as senior prefects for each house, thereby relieving her of having to choose temporary prefects from students she didn't know.

Aurors were constantly interviewing Ron, Daphne, and anyone who saw Harry on the train. Since Harry wasn't a suspect, he managed to get permission from the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to observe the investigation. Kingsley obliged on the condition that Harry consider becoming an Auror after taking his NEWTs.

Harry was shocked at the number of photos that were taken of him during the trip and on the platform. He had heard there were "a few" photos, but when he saw the bin the Aurors were sifting through, he was amazed.

"Are those all of me?" Harry asked. "Who would take so many photos of me? I mean, what could they possibly need that many photos for? That's just plain daft."

"You should be happy so many people took photos of you, Lord Potter," said Auror John Dawlish.

"Mr. Dawlish, good to see you again. The last time we met wasn't under the most pleasant circumstances." He was referring to their meeting in the headmaster's office where he, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, was knocked unconscious when Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge tried to arrest Dumbledore.

"Let's let bygones be bygones, shall we? And please, everyone just calls me 'Dawlish.' 'Mr. Dawlish' is my father, and 'John Dawlish' is my grandfather," Dawlish said as he went to the bin containing the photos.

"Now, about these... you should be happy that people want your photo. It has given us a step by step accounting of your whereabouts as well as the people who were impersonating you."

Harry looked at Dawlish. "What do you mean, 'people?' You mean there were more than one? How can that be? What would they want? And why take twenty-three prefects?"

Proudfoot and Savage, two other Aurors assisting Dawlish, stepped forward. They were separating the photos of Harry and his doppelgangers.

"You see there were actually four others, in addition to yourself, Lord Potter," Dawlish said. "For the most part, we believe they just asked most of the prefects to accompany them to the prefects' car. That's where they were able to subdue them and remove them from the train. Mr. Weasley was able to escape because he had been just been rowing with you and your friend. When he saw you ahead of him, he was attacked. Lucky for him the attack was not one we consider professional. It takes a great deal of magical strength to cast an Unforgivable, as you know. These people were not capable wizards. I find it hard to imagine they were this organized. If I were a betting man, I'd place my Galleons on them having someone behind the scenes directing them. Savage, tell us about your findings."

Savage cleared his throat and pulled four photos from the piles he had organized. "As you can see, there were four separate individuals. We are able to determine that based on their attire. They all wore Muggle clothing — yet they were each slightly different. It was much like they had picked up their clothing from a second hand shop. They seemed more concerned with taking people than maintaining a low profile. It seems like it was planned on a very pedestrian level. As a matter of fact, I'm very surprised they were able to pull it off with wards and such on the station and the Express.

"Be that as it may, the real question is not why, but where they went and how do we find them. This is where we analyzed the photos and have come up with a working theory."

Savage pointed at each photo as he spoke. Then he dropped the bombshell.

"It looks like an inside job. We have narrowed it down to people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We think the leader is Cho Chang."

This was nowhere near what Harry expected to hear from the usually incompetent investigations the Ministry had conducted before and during the war. The Aurors had done a lot of work and had come up with suspects. To say they made an incredible leap was like saying Harry had a couple of adventures during his time at Hogwarts. How could they have decided Cho was involved in something this serious? She could hardly hold a conversation without bursting into tears after Cedric was killed. And then there was the fact that it was Voldemort ordered Cedric's killing. They weren't engaged or anything, but they were dating. What would make her do something like this?

"As to your earlier assertion that there may be a leader behind the scenes, Dawlish, that still may be true. However, Proudfoot and I noticed this photo a student took, that shows Chang in the background. If you look closely, you'll notice just before the photo resets that Chang is starting some kind of transfiguration."

It was only a flash in the photo, until Savage waved his wand and mumbled Subsisto, and the photo slowed and stopped, showing Cho walking through and then changing into another person. The photo was too blurred to make out if she had changed into Harry. But the body type was right and she was wearing the same clothing that one of the "other" Harry's was wearing.

The sun was setting over the lake, creating a brilliant reflection of fire on it. Its glassy surface stilled, forming ripples only where the giant squid playfully lolled its tentacles in and out of the water. Studying under a favorite tree, Ginny sat with her books open. Her mind was only halfway on her task. The other half of her mind was focused on her fiancé and his current stress level.

She had known for many years that Harry was one of the most sensitive boys she had ever met. People mattered to him. Sometimes he lacked the skills to let people know why he cared. But she knew he was somehow blaming himself for Cho's change in behaviour.

She looked up just as Harry spotted her. It was another advantage of their "visit to the country" as they were fond of calling it. Since then, Ginny had been able to sense more and more about Harry. She almost touched the fabric of his soul when she thought about him. The feelings were growing stronger and more distinct. At first it felt like intuition, but now, she could almost see images in his mind. When she told him about the images, Harry always seemed pleased she was able to share his mind. That was until he slipped back into his habit of taking responsibility for anything that went wrong in the world. His reluctance to share that part of who he was resulted in their first row as an affianced couple.

The closer he got, the better she could read his mood. He was about to open his mouth when she looked up at him. "If you've come here to apologize, save it," she said. "You don't have to apologize every time we quarrel, you know. I understand you feel the way you do about people and their plights. You just need to understand that you need to set boundaries."

"I know you're right," he said. "I just wish it were that easy for me. I just can't get rid of the feeling that something I did made Cho turn away from everything and everyone she fought to save."

"Stop looking for a reason," she said. "There's no reason for you to do this to yourself. Can't 'just because' be good enough for you? Really, Harry, people do crazy things sometimes for reasons that have nothing to do with you.

"I don't want you to stop caring. It's who you are, and I love that about you. I just want to make sure you are here with me. I don't want you to be off someplace where I can't follow. Harry, I love you. And I want you to be happy–or at least happier when I do this to you."

Ginny pulled Harry down to her and kissed him with more passion than he thought possible. He fell to his knees and then to his side as she put her lips to work on him. Her hands where reaching under his shirt, caressing his chest and back. As she felt his heart race, she began to slow her ministrations on certain spots she knew would drive him wild. Tips she had read in Witch Weekly had definitely come in handy.

Harry was almost unable to breathe when Ginny's lips left his for his chest. Even though they were both of age now, Harry's experience with the fairer sex was limited to snogging in a broom cupboard. He wasn't completely uninformed, because Ron had bought and lent him a book, Ten Ways to Drive Your Witch Wild. Harry had read most of it and was sure that was how Ron finally got up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt about her.

But what was happening now was a new exhilarating feeling for him. It was riding-his-broom-at-night-exciting, fighting-a-troll-dangerous, and toe-tingling.

Before he lost all his senses, he pulled her back to his lips. Now it was his turn to deliver his desire to please. The moment his hands reached under her blouse and touched her skin, it was as if his touch had pure electricity. They both felt a return to "their visit to the country" as he began exploring places he had only dreamt about before this. If it had not been clear before, it was now: Ginny was everything to Harry. His heart raced in directions it had never been while he touched her. He loved her with all his heart and mind. But now she had stirred him on a physical level. This pushed him into a more emotional connection than he had ever thought possible. It was his soul that she was touching… she was helping him love normally, not like someone who believed love was for others because he was unworthy. The worthless feelings instilled in him by ten years of neglect and abuse was finally being excised. Ginny found the key to his heart and opened the tightly-closed door to release him as they pursued each other.

The late-summer curtain of dusk began to fall across the sky. The warmth guaranteed by the day quickly retreated. It was then that Harry realized they had been outside for quite a while.

"You know, we're going to miss dinner if we don't head for the castle soon," Harry said as he parted his lips from Ginny's.

"Harry, you know not all Weasleys think with their stomachs. As a matter of fact, I was thinking we could skip a meal."

Ginny reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Her smile stoked the flames she had already created in his heart. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny? Did I do something?"

"No, it's just that this is perfect. No one interrupted. Nothing dangerous happened. It's just perfect."

"I'll have you know, Miss Weasley, you were dangerously close to driving a certain man mad as a box of frogs. His control of himself was definitely in question."

Ginny's smile widened. Her eyes seemed to invite him to continue his quest.

"Is that so, my Lord? Well then, I guess I should limit myself to activities of a less tempting nature. I would hate to have your name sullied by scandal. What upstanding lady of stature and breeding would have you then?" she asked while arching her eyebrow.

She moved to stand, when a surprised Harry reached for her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," he whined.

"I'm going to save you from the evil clutches of a mad woman who would ravish you and your honour. I'm going to go eat, actually. Care to join me?"

Harry chuckled and stood up. He pulled Ginny the rest of the way up and started walking with her hand in hand to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't forget to leave a review.

What A Night

It was becoming more and more of Harry and Ron's habit to sleep in the Head Boy's room together. Ron liked having his best mate around in the giant room. And besides that he had gotten used to him sleeping in the same room, whether at Hogwarts or the Burrow.

For Harry's part, sleeping in the Head Boy room was an escape. The seventh-year boys from last year were jammed in with this year's seventh years. The tension and mostly the smell of sweat and body odor was sometimes unbearable. Normally, the house-elves could keep up with the smell, but occasionally it was even more than Harry or Ron could handle.

The tension was something else. NEWT year was not the best time to start rooming with strangers, or people who might have shown their true colors during the war. Sleeping in Ron's room also left both of the boys separated from the growing issues. Not all Gryffindors were brave and loyal, as Harry was witness to during a couple of public humiliations of members of his house who ran, or worse, defected to the Dark Lord.

These events were not at Harry's instigation. In fact, once he found out, he'd had to run to stop his housemates from continuing their attacks. On one occasion, Harry was struck by a Stinging Hex when he stepped in front of one of the kangaroo court's victims. Madam Pomfrey told Harry that while it was admirable for him to stand for what was right, it would be easier to put up a Shield Charm instead of using his body. She also let him know he was not to show his face in the hospital wing again, if he could at all possibly help it.

Harry decided it was time to put this nonsense to a halt. There was no reason for Gryffindors to fight among themselves. They were becoming apart at the seams. It was exactly what he thought he was fighting the war to end. He remembered back to his very first night at Hogwarts when Professor McGonagall told them that while they were there their house would be their family. He thought the death of Riddle would be the end of the strife. More and more, he was finding his thoughts as well as those of his mentor might have been a little naïve. But that was not going to mean that he wasn't going to try and do something.

The best way to approach this was to have the best organizer he knew put together a meeting. It was clearly something that Hermione could do. All he had to do was ask her.

"Hermione, do you have a moment?" Harry asked on his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Quite frankly, Harry, no, I don't. It seems that I need to go back down to Slytherin and hand out some detentions. It seems no one is getting along down there."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said. "I'd like to call a house meeting and let everyone know this kind of nonsense is out of hand and needs to stop."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and got that look on her face that usually signaled a brainstorm of some type that could either be a boon or bust for Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea," she said. "But I want you to make it more than a Gryffindor-only event. I'll talk to the Professor McGonagall about it–I'm sure she'll agree.

"We'll have to make sure we put up shields in case it gets heated…" Hermione started walking on and talking to herself, planning what she needed to do to make sure everything worked out.

No sooner had Harry sat down for lunch, when Professor McGonagall approached him. "Mr. Potter, the Head Girl has told me that you want to hold a school-wide address on the current climate."

"Err... yes, Professor. I really only wanted to talk to my house, but Hermione said that the problems were prevalent throughout Hogwarts. I don't know exactly what I will say, but I think if I let everyone know that I don't hold a grudge against anyone, then maybe they ought to let go of some of their animosity."

"I think that is a splendid idea. We will have it later tonight. I think right after detentions and just before curfew." Professor McGonagall normally thin line mouth gave a hint of a smile as she finished and left.

It was a little frightening to have both Hermione and Professor McGonagall agree to something so quickly as well as to put it into action this fast. Since he had the idea and mentioned it to Hermione, there was really no backing out of it. He'd manage and muddle through it — hopefully he'd think of something to say.

As promised, Professor McGonagall's voice came over the magical address system a half hour before curfew. "All students will report to the Great Hall immediately for a conference. This is a mandatory gathering," she said.

A group of first-years rumbled by Harry on their way to the meeting as he sat in his favourite chair in the common room. They were discussing a fight that broke out earlier in their Potions class. Then they started plotting against the housemate who started the fight. Apparently the fight started because his family refused to involve themselves in the war.

Harry shook his head as he listened to the boys. He got up and followed them out the portrait hole so he could listen to them plot their revenge. This was exactly what he needed to hear. This was what he was going to talk about stopping. He continued following them all the way into the hall. They were plotting a vile and evil attack on one of their own. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he was about to snatch them up and wring their necks, Hermione grabbed him and started pulling him to the platform at the head table.

"This is a wonderful idea, Harry. I can't think of a better way to put some of this fighting rubbish behind us."

A sudden flash of spell fire lit up the Great Hall. Another flash followed from the other side of the hall. It was turning into a full fledged battle among the students. They were fighting among themselves. It was pandemonium that Hermione and Harry were watching. Then the doors pushed open and Ron's magically amplified voice rang out, "THAT IS ENOUGH! You will cease and desist this at once!"

The room settled as Ron stalked through the hall directly towards Harry and Hermione. He stopped for a moment as two third-years stood in his way for only a moment, before they jumped out of the way as they realized they were blocking the savage looking Head Boy.

Ron finally got to Harry and Hermione.

"Now that's what I call a nice entrance, mate," Harry said.

"Yes, well…that's beside the point at the moment. This is supposed to be your show. Now get up there and talk some sense into them before I have to beat it into them.

"The professors will be right in. They seemed to believe you need to start this off on your own terms. Imagine that. They finally decide to let you do something your way and it falls flat.

"Good luck," Ron said as he turned and started towards the other end of the Great Hall.

Hermione took the lead by hauling Harry to the platform and amplifying her own voice. "Please hurry along and find a seat," she said as she waited for everyone to enter and place themselves.

When they had done so, Hermione started again. "As, I am sure, all of you know, we are no longer at war. Our world has been set to rights and we are in the process of rebuilding what was lost. However it seems we are still having some of our own problems."

She looked around the room at the faces that she knew suffered losses. As she did that, she noticed how the vast majority of the student body looked. They wore the same face of suppressed anger, covering fear, covering uncertainty. She could also see the faces that contained only the fear caused by intimidation. Finally, she saw the looks of the defeated. She could clearly see the majority of this expression in Slytherin.

"To speak to all of us tonight is the Defender of the Light. I present His Lordship, Harry Potter."

Harry stood from the table in response to Hermione's introduction. As he walked the short distance to her and in front of the student body he took note of the silence. Harry could feel the tension in the air. It was dark and menacing. It was the same thing that Harry felt before. He could almost feel the next Tom Riddle in this group.

"First off, thank you," Harry said. "Each of you has survived the war. And I have to thank you for doing whatever it took to do so. I understand that each of you had a choice on what happened or what you had to endure. And that is what I want to talk about tonight." His eyes settled on the table he had been seated at while Hermione spoke. "You know we all make choices — some of them are made for us — and some of them we make for ourselves. While we are here at Hogwarts, we make our own choices.

"We can not make changes to the past. But we can change our future. We here at Hogwarts can begin to make the changes those who sacrificed wanted to…if they were here.

"There was a time when the Headmaster used to tell us it was our duty to do what was right versus what was easy. And that making that choice would sometimes be the hardest thing we do. I must admit, for me, that choice has sometimes cost me those most dear to me."

At this thought, Harry could feel the lump forming in his throat. He fought back the familiar sting in his eyes.

"Now we must look deep within ourselves and ask, 'What is right?' and 'Are we going to honor the sacrifices of those who came before us?'

"I know it's hard to look past our differences–and I know the differences can be more than we wish to look past–but if we don't look past them, we are doomed to repeat the mistakes that brought about Tom Riddle and later Voldemort.

"It is our duty to do what is right. And what I am here tonight to ask you to do is not going to be easy. You see, I am going to ask you to help rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can not ask you to rebuild the stone and mortar. I can not ask you to rebuild the classrooms or furnishings. I am going to ask that you help rebuild something much more important and much more difficult.

"I'm asking that you all help rebuild the family that was once Hogwarts. No, I actually am begging for each of you to help heal our family and help it move on past our losses. This is the only place where I felt home. And I believe many of you are only waiting for someone to ask you for your help before you will give it. Tonight, I am asking for your help.

"Please help us. Please help us all. Please help Hogwarts.

"None of you should feel ashamed of yourselves or your families. And no one should try and make another pay for the part anyone or anyone's family played in the war. We have laws that have inflicted enough pain and awarded valor. We need not pursue our own justice here. We need only allow our grudges to be forgiven and put it all behind us."

Harry turned his back to the crowd and walked to the rear of the platform. He took a breath and turned to face the students again. He began walking to the front again.

"If we can not do this, our failure can only result in failure for Wizarding kind. I can tell you that the next Tom Riddle is already among us here if we fail.

"Please don't allow his or her hatred grow into another decades-long war. I think the best way to avoid another Voldemort is to begin anew. We must renew our friendships and build new ones to strengthen our bonds to each other and to Hogwarts.

"Please think about this as we move forward. The fate of the Wizarding word is now in your hands. Thank you for your attention, and good evening to you all."

He turned and walked to the rear of the stairs when the silence was broken by the slow beginning of applause. The applause began growing and became punctuated by whoops and cheers.

Harry stopped and looked out into the gathering. What he saw was something he believed was a step in the right direction. He saw his and other houses shaking hands and pounding backslaps on each other as well as with those from other houses.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a bushy-brown-haired hug, mixed with a curtain of red hair. Ginny had wrapped herself around him from the front and Hermione had him from around the neck.

"Oh, Harry, that was incredible," Hermione said.

"You were brilliant, luv," Ginny said. "I could hardly believe it was you up there. You have never been one to speak in front of people. But you did it — and look at what you accomplished."

Harry thought for a moment.

"This is only a very good first step. Ginny, Hermione, I need you both to help me. I think our next step is to organize some inter-house spirit-building activities. Things that everyone can take part in and have a chance to–"

"... mingle, dance. Harry, that's brilliant! We can have a ball. And we can have something for the younger students during the day. We can put together some wonderful parties like we have at the Burrow."

Harry squirmed in Ginny and Hermione's arms. He was thinking about Quidditch matches, dueling tournaments, and house games.

"Remember, inside of every boy is a lordly lion ready to prance. Inside of every young lady is beautiful swan about to burst forward," Hermione quoted Professor McGonagall with a giggle.

"And you, Lord Potter, need to find a date," Ginny said while batting her eyes at him.

"I believe my dance card has already been spoken for by you," he said while gazing into her eyes. "So, my dear Miss Weasley, all that remains is for you and Hermione to put yourselves together."

As they finished their little joke, Ron returned.

"Great job, mate," he said. "It looks like you made them budge in the right direction. I think we need something else though. Had you thought about some Quidditch or dueling tournaments?"

The three others just smiled at Ron and nodded.

"I think Ron and I will work on the day events, while you girls work on the ball. Ron will be your date, Hermione, so I don't want to hear any bickering about him not asking you," Harry said.

"No worries, mate. Hermione and I are exclusive. And besides, I think I can ask my girl on my own," said Ron. He turned to his girlfriend and continued, "Hermione, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the…err, what's the ball going to be called?"

It only took Ginny a moment to come up with a name, "How about the 'Unity Ball?'"

"Perfect," Hermione said. "We can call the whole thing the Unification Festival. I'll let Professor McGonagall know about it. I'm sure she'll agree to the whole thing."

The four of them made their way back to their own common room. They were about to give the password when Daphne Greengrass approached them. She looked no different than when she had been attacked on the train.

"Harry, you need to come and see this. Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall would like you to come as well."

They had all commented on the way up that none of the professors had shown up for the assembly as agreed. Now it seems they were going to find out why.

Daphne led them to the hallway where the first message from the Riddle's sixteen-year-old self had been written during the adventure with the Chamber of Secrets. It looked as though there had been a lot of commotion in the area, and all of the professors were still busily cleaning up the last signs that something had happened here. The Aurors were busy waving their wands and looking for evidence. It wasn't until Harry, Ron and Hermione were passed by a covered body being levitated by Madam Pomfrey that someone acknowledged them.

"I believe the Headmistress is waiting for you three over there," the matron said as she walked away from them.

The three walked over to where the headmistress was standing. She was reading a parchment and was startled when they spoke.

"Oh! It's you three... good," she said. "We received this demand with the return of all of the missing prefects. The Aurors already have a copy. But since it is addressed to the 'Golden Trio' I felt it best to show you as soon as possible."

"Professor," Hermione started. "Who was that under the sheet?"

The headmistress looked at the three as she did her best to cover her own confused feelings of relief and concern. She was relieved the prefects were back in the castle, but concerned for what had happened to them.

"It seems, Miss Granger, the prefects have been petrified," Professor McGonagall said. "Fortunately, this is not a problem. We still have the Mandrake potion available. All shall recovery fully.

"What concerns me more is that they are all connected to the demands made in the return note. And I am afraid, Harry, most of the actions must come from you. However the demands included all of you."

Hermione opened the parchment and started to read aloud.

"To 'the Golden Trio'–not the most thought provoking writer," Hermione added and went on. "I have returned your prefects to you to prove that my intentions are not to be trifled with.

"Each prefect has been given instructions on how to carry out my wishes and will do so if the following demands are not met: One, Lord Potter will return all lands and titles to ALL families associated with the Dark Lord immediately; Two, Lord Potter will renounce his titles and claims; Three, Lord Potter will renounce his place in the Wizarding world and leave the country forever."

"Blimey, Harry, they don't want much do they?" Ron said. "Why'd they address it to all of us, though?"

"There's more," Hermione said. "The remaining members of the Golden Trio will renounce their association with Lord Potter, and any titles and lands given. They may remain behind as a warning to those who would believe blood traitors could triumph over Purebloods. None of this is up for debate. All of this must be accomplished within one week."

Hermione read ahead and stopped. There was only a small portion left, but she knew this portion would be the hardest on Harry. When she looked up Harry knew there was more.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Will it ever end? I think Harry will make a great Defender of the Light. He's got all the right people on his side – I still think you should just write a review.

Here's The Plan

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat with his hands forming a steeple in front of him at his desk as he listened to the Aurors' report. It wasn't as if he'd never expected someone to start an insurgency against the Ministry. What he didn't expect was retribution being taken out on Harry Potter. Kingsley thought no one in their right mind would have a go at Harry — for Merlin's sake, the boy had just killed the most powerful Dark wizard in a generation.

To Harry's credit, he was willing to do whatever it took to help. He had even offered to accept all of the demands except the last one. He would not be held to what Kingsley knew would certainly push the young man to insanity. Harry could not give up his heart, his friends, the Weasleys, or his fiancée.

The last demand was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione agree to dissolve their friendship, and for Ron to disown his family ties. This included Harry and his relationship with ALL of the Weasleys.

"So what have we done to find Cho Chang?" Kingsley asked. "Have any of the prefects been able to shed any light on where they were or what happened to them? Surely, there is something new. I cannot believe this person…or group is capable of this."

"Minister," Dawlish said, "Miss Chang has not been found. What we have been able to gather from the prefects is that they were stunned as soon as they followed the faux Potter into the Express. Only one was able to give us a description of the inside of the cell in which they were held. That person was also able to tell us that there were two people other than the prefects at that location. She was sure that one of them was Draco Malfoy."

The Malfoys were a logical choice to attack Harry. Lucius had lost all of their ancestral estates as well as landed himself in Azkaban. Why wouldn't his son want to do everything possible to get back what he believed was his birthright?

"Let me guess," Kingsley said. "Draco Malfoy has an air tight alibi?"

"Yes, Minister. He was visible in many of the photos on the platform in different clothing than the Potter doppelgangers. He was also seen several times aboard the Express before, during, and after the attacks. All of the sightings were by those with no interest in helping the Malfoys."

"Then what about your witness? What was it that made them believe Malfoy was there? And why would there only be one witness?"

Dawlish sighed and looked down at the Minister's desk. There among the many photos of friends and family was a single photo of Albus Dumbledore and the Golden Trio. He understood the kinship the minister felt with Dumbledore. He himself, though not a member of the Order of the Phoenix, ignored quite a bit as an Auror to keep the three safe and underground during the war. He was sure the Boy-Who-Lived had no idea the risks and intrigue that surrounded him. He was also sure Kingsley was among the ones taking the most risk. One doesn't rise to the Minister of Magic at the end of a war without having some kind of stake in the outcome.

"Minister, the easy thing would be to arrest Malfoy and use Veritaserum to get the truth from him. But, I truly doubt that he is involved. The entire thing is too easy. It's as though we are being led down a path.

"It seems the 'why' is becoming more important now that the prefects are back in school. Granted, we don't know what kind of enchantment they are under or what the results will be in a week's time. I do believe that we may have a single lead."

Shacklebolt glared at the senior Auror as if trying to detect any subterfuge. "Then why aren't you following it now?"

"We are, Minister. I need to tell you though that this may become a very messy situation… politically." Dawlish paused for a moment and sighed. "You of course realize that there are still many in the Ministry who sided with the Dark. They are in lesser bureaucratic positions; however, they are still here. And they have lost everything, so they have nothing to lose–they may be desperate."

"Do what you must to bring this situation to an end. I will not have an insurgency topple this government or any other for that matter. And I will not have the Defender of the Light exiled."

The three of them sat in the Head Boy's room looking at different places with the same thoughtful look. Their minds wandered on the thoughts of their first week back at Hogwarts, which could be their last, if they didn't find a solution. So much had happened in just this short time. So much had happened...

Harry could not bear to break the news to Ginny that if he fulfilled the insurgent's demands he would have to leave. The thought left him hollow. It was a lapse of strength that forced Harry to avoid telling her anything. He knew if he came near her, she'd know. What she would do with the knowledge that he was being "noble" again he didn't know. What he did know was that the thought of leaving her again was tearing him apart. He sat in a hard-backed chair near his friends staring into the small fireplace. There was little for him to do at the moment.

The youngest Weasley son was sitting on his bed pretending to look at a Quidditch magazine. His mind was on the bushy-haired woman sitting at his desk. She was all that was on his mind lately. Even before they were given this ultimatum, Hermione was in his every thought. It took him seven years to finally admit his feelings for her. It took her facing Death Eaters for him to decide she would never stand alone as long as he lived. There was still so much time that he wanted to spend with her. And now, as he finally surrendered his heart to her, he was going to be torn away, not only from her, but Harry and his family. It just didn't seem fair to him.

Sitting at the desk, the brightest witch of her age was thinking about the here and now. She had collected as much information as she could from the Aurors and from her own research. She wasn't about to give up her friends, her family, or the man she fell in love with. If there was one thing Hermione understood from the war with Riddle, it was that people who want to cause others pain, usually suffered the same pain they wanted others to feel.

The three of them jumped to their feet when the door slammed open and all the Weasleys began to enter. They soon saw it was more than just Arthur and Molly's brood. It looked like every Weasley in the entirety of the United Kingdom had come, including Aunt Muriel. Along with them came Hermione's newly re-located parents. After the Weasleys, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Fleur, Victor Krum, Neville, Luna and the entire D.A. were all moving into the Head Boy's room making the gigantic room seem smaller and smaller.

"What's all this?" Harry asked above the din of all those gathered.

Bill took Harry by the shoulders and turned him to face the crowd. "Harry, your family is here to lend a hand. We found out from Kingsley that you three were in a serious situation. And knowing you like we all do, we decided to rescue you from your penchant for going it alone. Since this is an attack on a family member, we brought the entire family to bear. And, as you can see your family includes more than the Weasleys.

"You can't ask for a better bunch to help clear up this bleeding mess. And, before you go off saying anything, you need to talk to my sister and let her know what's going on. She is not a force to be trifled with. Believe me, the way our little firefly got wound up like she did when she called Kingsley and then Mum, you have a lot to answer for. Now don't come back until you've patched things up. We'll stay here and work out a strategy with these two," Bill said as he gestured to Ron and Hermione.

The walk to the door wound through many of the people who had fought with and for Harry and the Light. As he passed, each of them offered their comfort and strength. Harry could feel them. They were all more than just friends, or comrades-at-arms. Like Bill said, they were his family. These were the men and women who would drop their lives and come to help another of their kin in trouble, regardless of the danger or expense. These people were now and forevermore Harry's kinsmen. He only hoped he wouldn't need them to come to his rescue from a certain redheaded woman.

Going down the stairs to the common room, Harry started to feel Ginny. He could feel her confusion and her anger. The anger wasn't aimed at him–for the most part–but she was angry. The closer he came to her, the more intense the feelings became. As he turned the last curve in the staircase to the common room, he could see her sitting in a large chair facing him. Her eyes bore into him. Her face showed no emotion, but Harry felt every confused feeling like stinging hexes.

She felt relief that he had finally come to see her, anger that he had been away from her and had tried to hide this news, and disappointment that he wouldn't set limits on his responsibility for the whole world. But she also felt love for the messy raven-haired man who was her everything. This led to another anger: anger that anyone would try and come between her and Harry. This was the white hot anger of a woman who would do whatever it took to protect her family, her friend, and her future husband.

"I'm sorry…" Harry began, but Ginny held up her hand to stop him.

"We are not quarrelling so you have nothing to apologize for… at the moment. I can't understand why you think you need to protect me from the truth, so I'm going to say this one last time. I do not need you to protect me. What I need is for you to trust me, to love me, and to be with me.

"I may not be the all-powerful Defender of the Light–and let me tell you something, Harry, you certainly are not acting like it either–but I am not willing to stand by and let someone else decide my future. Not anymore.

"Now then, since I had to gather the family–all of it, mind you–I have decided on a course of action."

Harry could hardly believe this woman before him. No longer was this the young girl with her elbow in a butter dish. This was a woman with a plan. Just like Bill said, she was not a force to be trifled with.

"You are under no circumstances going to accept the demands of these Flobberworms. Instead, you are going to carry on as you would have done otherwise. You are going to begin collecting allegiances and Unbreakable Vows. You will hear the pleas of those who want there lands and money back. And there's where you'll find them."

The plan was so simple. It would force everyone who sided with the Dark to take an Unbreakable Vow and swear to whatever conditions Harry placed on them–that is, if they wanted something in return. It was perfect.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her with the passion of a starving man at a banquet.

"You are brilliant, you know," he said when he broke the kiss.

"I know. And you'll do well to remember that for the rest of your life, My Lord," Ginny said as she pulled him back into another kiss. This brought them together into each others' minds. Time stopped for them as they explored a deeper intimacy. Neither could believe there was more than what they had felt before, but the more they surrendered to their love, the more intense their connection became. Ginny not only felt Harry's emotions, but now she was able to add her own to his as he was able to do the same to her. She added her passion to his and lit fire to both of their souls. The feelings were electric and pure, sensations far more than any either had felt before. Just as they thought they could stand no more passion without taking their physical relationship to the highest level, they again bonded. It was as if each bond tightened their grip on each other, but it was a comforting grip bringing them both pleasure and security. It was how they were becoming more than husband and wife. They were becoming Lord and Lady Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

This is it - I hope I answered a question or two - and left one or two open for my next fic. Try not to kill me for the AU in this - I was going to use someone until I found out they were dead already. -snaps-

Oh well, hope you enjoy my little ride. INSERT BETA LOVE HERE!

The Reckoning

After Harry and Ginny returned to the Head Boy's room, Ginny explained the plan to everyone. There were a couple of suggestions that were added to help prevent those taking the oath from finding loopholes. Hermione was the first to compliment Ginny on her plan, knowing Harry could not have devised something so simple, yet so cunning. It was a perfect trap.

A simple invitation was sent the same day by Mr. Abercrombie's offices to all of those who sided with Voldemort and lost holdings to Harry. The invitation gave them three days to prepare a case and thirty minutes to present a plea. It also warned petitioners to be ready to swear an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to the Crown and the Defender of the Light.

The Malfoy residence received the notification which was immediately met with an uproar. An owl was immediately dispatched to Draco from his mother, Narcissa.

Dearest Draco,

The letter you have been expecting arrived today indicating that three days hence you are granted an audience with the Defender of the Light.

You are to have our case prepared and will be given one half hour to present yourself and our family's claims. Our solicitor has prepared the necessary documents and will have them to you later this evening.

My dearest son, our plight is now in your hands. Whether you receive your birthright is up to your efforts. I ask only that you forgive your father and mother for placing you in these dire straits.

Forever yours,

Mother

This was not the news Draco expected. He half-expected Aurors to break down his dormitory room door and arrest him on suspicions of kidnapping and extortion. He was sure they suspected him. "Who wouldn't?" he asked himself. Here he was, the son of a convicted Death Eater, penniless, and working as an apprentice for Professor Slughorn. If there was anyone who had an axe to grind with Potter, it was him. If nothing ever went right for Draco again, at the very least he could be a Potions Master and professor. As Draco pondered this in his head, he was being observed by magical means.

"It seems, Lord Potter, that Mr. Malfoy is taking the news of his audience very well," Dawlish said as they looked at Draco through a modified foe-glass.

"Why shouldn't he?" Harry asked. "He's lost everything. The worst that can happen to him is nothing – unless he's involved.

"I'm not sure why he would risk this though. Surely he would know he was a suspect. If anything, he'd be more careful. I just don't know."

"Well, we may be correct in thinking that he has been set up to take the fall. He's just too convenient a suspect. I'm sure he half-expects us to cart him off to Azkaban just for good measure," Dawlish said. "It's that Chang girl I'd like to get my hands on. I'm not sure why or how's she's involved, but I am sure she is key to everything."

Harry shook his head in doubt only to have Ginny immediately respond to his emotions. Since their earlier bonding, she had almost been inseparable from him no matter how distant they were. Harry relished the comfort she gave him in the short time they were able to communicate emotionally. Ginny had been able to develop the communication to hear as well as see what Harry was experiencing. And Harry was almost able to understand Ginny's thoughts. Although he didn't use words yet, he did understand the deeper feelings that she used to comfort them both.

"Ginny seems to think we'll be seeing Miss Chang the first day of the Reckoning."

"The Reckoning," Dawlish asked.

"That's what the family is calling all this plea and vow thing. They believe it's an atonement for the evil done in the war. I don't know if some of them can atone for what they did. I don't know if I'll overreact or anything."

"I'm sure Your Lordship will be fine," Dawlish said.

"I wish you'd quit calling me that," Harry said. "You know me well enough and I've asked you to just call me Harry."

The first day of the Reckoning started with crystal clear blue skies. The temperature was just as perfect, leaving the grounds and castle as though nothing had ever happened. The blood and carnage had either been carried away or had become forever part of the grounds. The towers and walls had been rebuilt. The ugly tears and scars in the landscape had also been erased with Hagrid's work. All seemed right at Hogwarts.

The Trio, along with Harry's family, decided the Reckoning should be held at Hogwarts at a place where Harry felt most at ease. The choice was easy: the Quidditch pitch. Hagrid had installed a round platform for Harry and his party to work from in the center of the pitch. Harry used the design of the Wizengamot that he remembered in one of Professor Dumbledore's memories. The exception was that Harry was to be seated in the middle and the petitioner would be at the prosecution's station. To ensure that Harry had the most up to date financial information at his disposal, Hermione had arranged for Gringotts to provide a team of accountants. Arthur Weasley had arranged for Liam Abercrombie's firm to provide a group of auditors who were able to calculate the total cost of the damages done or rewards due a petitioner as well. If that weren't enough, the Crown had provided solicitors for those petitioners who were either unable to find one or unable to afford one. Harry felt this was a way to show the defeated that they would be granted mercy if returned their loyalty.

"This looks like more like a Quidditch match than a legal proceeding, you know," Ron said to Harry as they spotted the pitch.

"I was hoping we could make the whole thing a little less intimidating like this," Harry said. "Every time I went to the Ministry, it seemed like I was in the dark. It didn't help that the whole place was dark. So I wanted to lighten it up a little and make sure whoever was standing wouldn't feel like I did."

"You know, you're a good man, Harry," Ron said. "I would have held the thing in a dungeon, somewhere where it was cold and dark, none of this namby-pamby banners and platforms for me. I'd have used Filch's decorator."

Ron and Harry laughed at the thought of the old caretaker's grumblings about the old days and the punishments that used to be meted out in his glory days. Harry felt Ginny's mind from anywhere in the castle by now. So when he didn't feel her, he was sure she would be on the pitch making last minute adjustments with Hermione.

As the two wizards got closer to the pitch, Harry started feeling Ginny's curiosity concerning his whereabouts.

"I'm right outside the pitch, luv," he thought. "It looks like you and Hermione have done a brilliant job out here. It looks exactly the way I'd hoped it would."

"Thank you, kind sir," she thought back to him. She also sent him a mental hug. "You know this isn't all mine and Hermione's work? Daddy did a lot. And Bill made sure the Goblins were looking out for your interests first and then Gringotts. You won't believe the security either; wait until you see the dragon Charlie brought."

Harry and Ron entered the pitch and found everything as Ginny had described. It was a perfect place, he hoped, to reunite the Wizarding World. He went to the center seat where he sat down. He had asked that it be a very plain chair so as to try not to exude an unwanted illusion of power. He wanted this to be a dignified yet calm proceeding. Ron looked like he was about to leave, when Harry pointed out a chair with Ron's name on it.

"Have a seat, mate. Can't do this without you, you know?"

A moment later, Harry felt a tug on his left arm from none other than Mr. Abercrombie.

"Liam, so good to see you," Harry said. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"What? And miss all the excitement?" Liam said. "It'd take a herd of Hippogriffs to keep me away from this.

"I have to tell you, your fiancée and that Miss Granger have done a splendid job of pulling this together. Now I have the agenda and what you can expect to happen – if, that is, everything goes as it should."

Liam had no idea about the underlying plan was to draw out the insurgent who kidnapped the prefects. All of that had been kept from the press – in fact nothing had been leaked for either side, which was surprising since Voldemort seemed to want a press entourage to describe every gory detail. Only those directly involved with the planning and execution would know all the details. Ginny and Hermione had planned everything down to the last detail. Harry knew, as the girls seated themselves next to Ron, that they had taken every precaution possible.

"Now, I was a little surprised by the vow you want everyone to make," Liam said. "There is nothing wrong with it. It is your prerogative as to how you deal with the vanquished… I just think… this is a little extraordinary."

If all went according to plan, the insurgents would reveal their hands when they started making their vows.

Since each petitioner had thirty minutes to plead their case, there wasn't a line or crowd waiting. There was, though, a crowd gathering in the stands. The news media did get hold of the fact that the event was taking place today. They had not done the usual embellishment since Hermione had placed it on the official Ministry calendar as "hearings" instead of the more detailed version sent in the summonses.

It was only a few minutes alater, when Liam told Harry they were ready to begin. Harry sat in his place and nodded to the master-of-arms to send in the first petitioner. Even after Liam had given Harry the agenda, he had failed to realize his first appointment was with none other than Draco Malfoy.

The master-of-arms escorted Malfoy to the stand and began his formal introduction. "The heir of the House of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, presents himself and no others for the privilege of petitioning the Defender of the Light. Be it known to all present, that Mr. Malfoy's father is a convicted Death Eater, and that Mr. Malfoy did knowingly participate in activities orchestrated by the self named Dark Lord, Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle."

The master-of-arms pointed Draco in the right direction and whispered instructions for him to enter the stand.

"Your Lordship, the petitioner is ready," he said, and then he turned and left.

Harry had thoroughly worked out the details of how he was to conduct the proceedings with Ginny, Hermione, and Kingsley in order to maintain the utmost in decorum and legality. He had never realized how much Ginny had really known about dealing with pureblood issues. She had told him it was much like dealing with good manners – nothing in his Dursley upbringing could be described as good manners.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you understand the rules to these proceedings?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Your Lordship, I do."

His lack of sarcasm or arrogance caught Harry off-guard for the second time.

"Please proceed then."

"Thank you, Your Lordship. I will endeavor to please your sensibilities by first renouncing any claim I have to my birthright."

If Draco wanted to drop bombshells in the proceedings, his opening salvo was a perfect start. Liam and the Goblins stood at once as if they couldn't fathom the amount of wealth Draco had just walked away from. Liam handed Harry the Malfoy ledger.

"You realize you are forfeiting a little less than seventeen million Galleons, Mr. Malfoy," Liam asked.

"I do."

Harry watched. He knew that Draco wouldn't just walk away from his family fortune if he could manage some form of cunning to salvage some of it.

Draco stood stock still as though he were in a Muggle photo. His breeding and bearing provided him with a visible confidence despite the insecurity he felt for his plan. He was faced with losing everything or losing almost everything. Either way, Draco was sure his father, Lucius, had brought down the House of Malfoy for a very long time to come. That was unless Draco's attempts worked. He took a deep breath and put his plan into action.

"If Your Lordship pleases, I'd like to take this opportunity to pursue my claim to war booty as a member of your army."

The gasps and shocked tones from the gathered crowds at the pitch added to Harry's own disbelief. Here was Draco Malfoy – someone who should be happy he's not rotting away in a prison cell with Dementors serving him tea – making a claim for winning the war. The audacity of the move was truly Slytherin.

"Turning your back on the losing side when all is lost is not a heroic action, Mr. Malfoy," Ron said in a tone matching Ginny's "pureblood" speech.

"Your actions leading up to the war were nothing less than vile and dishonorable. Your actions were directly responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore. Your actions were directly responsible for the torture of most of the Hogwarts student body. Your actions, Mr. Malfoy, are not those of someone who requires or deserves reparation."

Ron sat back down as if he had said nothing more than the time.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Hermione whispered at him.

The crowd in the stands echoed Ron's sentiments with raucous cheers. Harry sat unperturbed by what he had heard. He had expected something extraordinary. Malfoy didn't disappoint him. It was Hermione's turn to make Harry wonder where he had been while everyone else had taken elocution and debate lessons when she stood to speak.

"While it is true that you did eventually side with the Light, Mr. Malfoy, do you deny knowledge or complicity in the creation and/or operation of the torture chamber in the dungeons of your family estate?"

Before Malfoy had a chance to answer, Hermione continued. "Do you also deny your actions led to the compromise of security as well as student safety when you allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts? Are you, in fact, trying to have the Defender of the Light forget your numerous past transgressions for one moment of compassion for all of mankind… Are you asking that His Lordship look past your morally objectionable behavior – what most would call evil – and grant you favor? Before you answer my questions, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you take a look around you at the people your actions have harmed – and multiply that number by those who, because of your actions, are not here to see you disgrace their memory."

Again the crowds in the stands rallied. Hermione's words had struck a chord with everyone who lost someone during the war. Ginny sent warm feelings to Harry about all the people he'd lost. The warmest feeling came about Fred and Tonks. It was only through her added strength that he was able to show no emotion.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Draco began in what could only be a sincere tone, "it is not my intent to hide my offenses, nor is it my intent to disguise my family's responsibility to Wizarding kind. I would kindly remind His Lordship, that I have attempted to make amends."

According to most everything Harry had ever learned in his life, the first time doing something difficult was usually the hardest. The Reckoning was definitely something he never wanted to do again. The proceeding's stunned silence told him it was time for him to speak. Harry glanced at his itinerary and saw that he was right. "Hermione's not only the smartest witch of her age, she's also one hell of a time keeper," he thought to himself. Ginny heard his thoughts and agreed.

"You need to say something, luv."

"I know, it's just that I don't think very many people are going to understand what I am going to do and what it has to do with putting our world back together."

"They'll understand – trust us. We wizards are a pretty sharp group…well, most of us." She mentally smiled for Harry.

"You know, Draco," Harry started in a most casual tone, "I really never liked you. The moment we met I knew there was something that rubbed me wrong. And after all this time, it has only just occurred to me what it is that make it so."

Harry paused and looked at his friends and then to the crowd in the stands. He finally looked back to Draco.

"You are exactly like me."

Harry waited for the astonished gasps to quiet before he continued. He looked at Ginny's knowing smile and knew he had said the right thing. He then looked to Draco and saw the inbred confidence had been pierced. Draco's eyes bulged and his forehead was noticeably sweating.

"You see, we are two sides to the same coin. You were brought up in the world of privilege and wealth. You have been given honors based upon your name and nothing more.

"I am the other side of that coin.

"You belonged to a belief system of entitlement. You come from a system of support where your failures were rationalized into success. You had parents who nurtured you to achieve more than you, by yourself, were capable. You took what was given to you and then grew to take what belonged to others.

"I am the other side of that coin."

While others booed and hissed their displeasure in the crowd, someone yelled out, "That's not true, Harry. You are nothing like him." Harry smiled and looked up. It was time for him to show what unity and healing meant to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you come from another noble house – the House of Black. I regard that house as one of my truest allies during the war. Although, Bellatrix Lestrange served your former master, that will not impact my decision.

"The House of Black gave me Sirius, Andromeda, and Tonks. It also provided me, in my most faithful time of need, your mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy. And finally, I have my Godson Teddy.

"You and I are the last of that line – you by your mother, and I, as my Godfather's heir.

"So you see, Draco, there is much that I owe the Noble House of Black.

"More than 400 years ago, the Realm was threatened with civil war that was about to destroy both the Muggle and Wizarding societies. It was then that the Last Defender of the Light used his wisdom in battle and in peace. He proposed the establishment of the Act of Toleration that protected us under the Act of Secrecy. His Glorious Revolution is considered to be of the most important events in the long evolution of Parliament, the Crown, and the Ministry of Magic. As sovereign, he united us.

"I intend to follow his example, as well as the example of my late mentor, Albus Dumbledore. I restore your ancestral lands here in the United Kingdom, and I grant you the monetary holdings of what would have been your inheritance from the House of Black. The Malfoy holdings are forfeit.

"If you agree to these terms, you but need to continue your renunciation. The House of Malfoy is no more. No longer will you be a Malfoy, but instead you will be known as Draco Black, as will be your mother. And finally, you will make an Unbreakable Vow that you and your entire house from this day forward will stand with the Defender of the Light."

This was more than Draco had ever hoped would happen. His boyhood rival, the victorious Harry Potter, could have tossed him into the rubbish bin of history. Instead, he had given Draco and his family mercy. Harry had wiped clean the slate of his past. It came at the price that Draco had already offered to pay in addition to a pledge of allegiance.

"Draco, do not take this offer lightly," Harry said. "I fully intend to administer the Vow myself. Agree only if you have no intention of ever standing against the Monarchy's rightful government."

The entirety of the situation was not what Draco had expected. Could all of this be true? Was it some kind of trap?I It sounded too simple and far too easy. Sure, he would have fourteen million Galleons, but so what? He would never know the difference. His mind raced to a decision. Draco stepped out of the stand. He walked to the front of it and looked up to Harry. All of Bill's security detail took aim at him, ready to drop Draco at the first sign of an attack.

Instead of an attack, Draco lowered his eyes and bowed to Harry.

"My Lord, I am unworthy of this honour. I accept without reservation."

The astounded crowd was silent for a moment until they realized that Harry had shown a former member of his defeated enemy mercy. It was a mercy Voldemort would have called weakness.

The master-at-arms approached Draco and led him to Harry. Ron and Hermione moved with Harry to the front of the raised platform. When Draco had reached them, he turned to face them. Ron held his wand at the ready as Hermione prepared to administer the Vows. Draco grasped Harry's extended hand.

"Harry," Draco said. "I promise to live up to the trust you put in me."

"I know you will," Harry said.

Hermione began the spell and said, "Draco, do you hereby renounce your quest to serve the Darkness, the name Malfoy, and swear your allegiance as a loyal subject of the Crown of the United Kingdom? Do you also swear that henceforth you and your descendants will serve loyally under the banner of the Defender of the Light? Will you swear under pain of death that you accept the terms of this vow as you accept the name Black? And finally, do you vow to defend the Crown and all those who come to your protection regardless of magical lineage?"

If there was a time for Draco to doubt his decision, it was at Hermione's last statement. All his life he was told that pure blood was key to his existence. It was what made him better than everyone else. He had to make a decision. He clenched his jaw for just a moment and made it.

Draco released the clench, knowing that this was the right thing to do – it just wasn't going to be easy. "I do," he said.

A blue spell from Hermione's wand extended around Harry and Draco's hands. It glowed bright for a moment and then dissipated.

"Welcome to the Light, Mr. Black," Harry said.

Ron turned to Hermione and pulled a face of disgust. "Well, I guess that clears him from being the kidnapper. Bloody git."

"Ronald, language. I would think you'd be better behaved now that you've helped Harry convince Draco to cross over to our side forever."

"Well it would have made it a lot easier if he'd have been the one. Now we are going to have to–"

Ron's comments were interrupted by purple spell fire coming from the stands towards Harry and Draco. Ron moved like he'd never lost a move as the Gryffindor goalkeeper, when he pushed both of them out of the way. Ron landed solidly on both of them as the spell flew over their heads and utterly destroyed the center seat.

"Oh, bloody brilliant. The moment I join you lot, I end up risking my life," Draco said. "You didn't say anything about getting killed."

"You're welcome," Ron said. "Some gits never change their stripes."

Another round of spellfire hit nearby. As it reached the pitch it was deflected by the shield charm Bill had ready for just such an event.

"Sorry about that, Harry," Bill said as he ran to the center of the attack. "I guess I'm a little slower than I thought. But watch this."

Bill signaled the master-of-arms who pulled a rope that released what looked like one of George's fireworks. The effect was like fairy dust had been spread everywhere – except this fairy dust had the advantage of George's genius.

"This is Fairy Fire," Bill said. "George thought it would come in handy. It's just like Peruvian Darkness Powder, except it sucks out all the offensive magic around it. So the only things that work are defensive spells."

"So how the bloody hell are we supposed to stop them if we can't do anything to them?" Ron yelled.

"Hmm, hadn't really given that one much thought. I guess we do it the Muggle way." Bill picked up and started running to where the spellfire started. The Golden Trio and Draco started after him. When Bill made it to the stands, one of the crowd, who looked like he was trying to flee, turned and struck him with a beater bat. Bill hit the ground with a thud. The attacker then fired a spell at Harry that hit him head on. Ron leaped on Bill's attacker and brought him to the ground. He was helped by two guard goblins who took over the capture. Since the spell did nothing to Harry, it was quickly forgotten.

The next thing they knew, Draco cast a spell that froze everyone in the stands.

"Six years in school and you three can't even remember a spell from second year that Granger used to capture the Cornish pixies that idiot, Lockhart, let loose. Merlin, what's to become of the world with you three in charge?"

Harry smirked and shook his head. Some things will never change he thought to himself.

The Aurors had swarmed the stands and were searching the crowd for the attackers. As they found them, they were brought to Harry.

All three were very average wizards who no one recognized. It wasn't until Hermione reminded them that the kidnappers had used Polyjuice Potion that they decided to wait and see who their attackers were.

The potion began its twisting and remolding of the three. To everyone's surprise, two of the attackers turned out to be women.

Cho Chang, Cormac McLaggen, and Elenore Branstone appeared before them.

"Why, Cho?" It was all Harry could say.

Harry looked at her and could only see hate and anger. She was held in place with an Incarcerous spell, but she was fully capable of letting everyone know how she felt.

"You think you know so much, don't you, Harry?" she spat at him. "You think you are so special and that you are the only one who's suffered. You are nothing without all the people who died for you – it's your fault Cedric died. And it's your fault Voldemort came after my mother. You brought him back. All you had to do was die and he would have left us all alone. Voldemort came back because you couldn't just die. You destroyed my life and my family. I hate you."

Standing next to his friends and in front of his first girlfriend, Harry just stood quietly. Ginny felt Cho's words rip and tear at Harry's heart. She could feel him screaming inside. His mind was in turmoil. The noise from the guilt, pain, and suffering was keeping Ginny from helping him.

She wasn't about to get in by standing apart from him. She went to his side, grabbed his neck, and pulled him to her. She could feel him trying to pull away from everything and everyone at once. She could even feel the emotional pain and regret of his life. He was falling into a deep despair.

"Look at me, Harry," Ginny soothed. "Remember what I told you. Sometimes it happens 'just because.' Nothing Cho said makes any sense. Think about it, luv. How could you have had anything to do with what happened to her? You were doing what you had to do to survive.

"I won't have you feeling regrets for being alive. I won't have it. Do you hear me? I won't have you feeling guilt for surviving and being here with me."

Ginny was beginning to rant. She was falling with Harry into the despair. Ron, Hermione, and Draco could only watch helplessly as the couple began their emotional meltdown.

Draco glanced down at McLaggen and saw the growing smirk on the former Gryffindor's face. He looked over and saw the same knowing grin was also growing on Cho's lips.

"Granger, Weasley, something is going on here," Draco said.

"Well, that's bloody brilliant Draco," Ron said. "Here, Hermione and I thought it was nothing. We're both so blind."

"Ron, he's right. Look at them," Hermione pointed at the prisoners.

The savage Ron returned and pulled McLaggen to his feet and shook him violently. Ron had outgrown him and now towered over his former nemesis.

"You see something funny, you fucking arse?" Ron roared in his face. "I think I can find something funny for you."

Ron had the look of a madman. He put his wand up to the other man's neck and started to dig into him.

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, you great lump, I'm going to tear it from you."

Ron's rage was building. He was watching his best mate and only sister suffer again, and he was going to do whatever it took to stop it. McLaggen choked as Ron pushed his wand harder into his throat.

"What's that? Speak up, you troll," Ron yelled. His next actions were the desperation of a helpless brother and friend grasping at straws. He started beating McLaggen with his fists. When he fell to the ground, Ron started kicking him. He was ranting while he was kicking the bound prisoner.

It was Hermione who turned Ron around from the beating he was delivering. She pulled on his arm until she pulled him off balance. She then pulled him toward her.

"Ronald, you can't think he's going to say anything useful if he's unconscious, do you? Stop this now, you aren't helping anything," she snapped.

Regaining his senses, Ron stopped his attack. The wheels in his mind were turning.

"You're right, Hermione," Ron said. "This isn't going to help him, but I know what will."

Moments later Ron performed a Blasting Hex on the broom shed door. He mounted the first broom he could get his hands on and flew towards the castle. In the meantime, Harry and Ginny were slipping deeper into their mutual emotional mire.

Ron returned to see the couple staring into each other's tear-soaked eyes. Hermione and Draco stood by, unable to find anything to comfort the two.

Draco had moved the prisoners away from Harry and Ginny. He stood them up together in line. He had also cast a Dragon's Eye Charm, temporarily blinding them. The spell didn't really blind them; it placed their eyes in dragon fire, making them believe they were surrounded in flames. He had learned quite a bit on how to deal with prisoners during his life as a Death Eater and the son of one.

"What have you done to them?" Ron asked.

"I've just made sure they aren't able to enjoy themselves watching their handiwork and added a little of my own. What are you going to do?"

Ron produced a green glass potion bottle that looked like three bubbles stacked on top of each other.

"I plan to get the truth. Now!"

He opened the bottle and moved towards Cho. Draco stopped Ron from touching her.

"Wait, Weasley. I need to neutralize the spell or you'll end up feeling like you are in the middle of a witch burning."

Ron's face blanched. He had just been saved by Draco from damage. Maybe things can change, Ron thought while Draco performed the counter curse on Cho.

After they administered the Veritaserum they started questioning her. Being a Ravenclaw, she was quickly able to explain the curse and potion combination they had used. It was a very simple combination that yielded the most terrible results.

Hermione analyzed the information and decided on a simple solution. She didn't take time to explain. She simply cast a Finite Incantatem and broke the spell and thereby the combination. Harry and Ginny did not react immediately – it was obvious, though, that they had stopped their slide deeper into their shared depression.

"Do you really think that will work?" Ron asked. "I mean, it was a combination of a spell and a potion and all you did was end the spell. What about the potion?"

Hermione huffed and started explaining as if Ron was a first year.

"Ronald, since, as you know, all spells depend on the witch or wizard to understand the outcome, it's not necessary to understand the theory. However, if you do understand the theory, then you are better able to determine what it takes to end it. In this case, the potion is a strong love potion to bring out the strongest human emotion.

"The spell is the opposite of a Cheering Charm and masks love with despair. I ended it and now Harry and Ginny will only have the love potion to concern themselves with. Honestly, Ronald, I do believe that they won't mind. You do know they are engaged, don't you?"

All Ron could do was shake his head. He knew Hermione would only do what she thought was best. And if there was anyone who he would trust with making a decision on what was best for his sister and best mate it was her.

Once Harry and Ginny had recovered, the Aurors took the prisoners away. Harry decided he felt good enough to continue the Reckoning. He said he didn't feel any lingering effects, although he refused to allow Ginny to leave his side. It was a mutually satisfying position for the couple.

Just as Harry promised, he allowed all who came to him to renounce their past affiliation with the Dark and take the vow to the Light, to retain a majority of what they had lost.

Harry decided that he would keep a share of their lands and gold to serve as a fund for those who were unable to recover from the war. He created a fund for a Wizarding orphanage, as well as a school for Muggleborn children to better understand the magical world.

In a moment of self-indulgence, Harry decided to build the school in Hogsmeade and name it after Fred. It seemed like a fitting tribute to him, since he and his twin reminded him of the Muggle fairy tale of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

He also decided to name each hall built from a list of names of those he felt were heroes of the war: James and Lily Hall, Remus and Tonks Hall, Sirius Black Hall, Hedwig Tower, Dobby Tower, and Dumbledore Library.

It seemed the Reckoning was just as Hermione and Ginny hoped it would be – a start at the reunification for the Wizarding world.

The Unity Ball began with grand flourishes announcing the entrance of the Headmistress and professors. The next procession was led by the Head Boy and Head Girl and all the house prefects. It was a beautiful event, decorated in fall colours and having, as Harry had suggested once in jest, a Robin Hood theme.

"I think this should be made a part of the school calendar," Hermione said to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "What better way to build unity in the school than to bring everyone together at the start of the year? And the festival you boys organized for the younger students is the talk of the castle.

Ron and Harry had used the Robin Hood theme with the younger students as well. They had created a medieval festival and fair on the grounds. There was a dueling tournament, a Quidditch skills competition, and a number of Muggle attractions. They even had the house ghosts bring their special expertise to jousting tournaments, as well as Nearly Headless Nick's reenactment of his own execution. The Fat Friar was especially helpful in making sure the younger students were aware who Robin Hood was and that he even knew Friar Tuck.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but George has already offered his services as the primary planner for it for the next ten years," Ron said. "But, I'm sure after that you could bid for it… I'm sure His Lordship would look kindly on your application."

Harry's eyebrows went into his hairline in surprise when he heard Ron address him so formally.

"What?" Ron asked. "I was just trying it on for size. Don't go getting all big-headed, Harry."

"I won't let him," Ginny said while pulling Harry to the dance floor. "Come on and show me if my dance lessons worked."

He willingly obliged. It was a slower song, so he knew he could get away with a couple of mistakes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, my love," she answered.

"You know you are my world, don't you?"

"Yes."

Harry had grown accustomed to her playing with him when it came to his telling her how much he loved her. It was how he knew she was listening to his heart as well as his words.

"Harry?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"You know you are my world too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he answered as he placed a kiss first on her head and then on her lips.

"You also know that we didn't get all four of them," she asked.

This was something he had hoped she had forgotten.

"Yes, dearest, I know."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't let down your guard. It wouldn't be good for My Lord to come home to his wife with holes and spell burns, now would it?"

"I'm sure she'd tell me off."

"You've got that right, My Lord. I would definitely have something to say about it."

-FIN-


End file.
